Mais forte que o Tempo
by Supernnova
Summary: Saga é colunista em um jornal e já possuiu uma vida muito agitada, contudo há dez anos casou-se com um homem mais jovem. O que ele não contava era que após uma década sentiria-se inseguro em estar envelhecendo mais rápido que seu marido. Como se não bastasse, o passado decide visitá-los, trazendo à toda antigas dores pondo a relação na prova do tempo. Seria o amor imperecível?
1. Reflexo adverso

Olá galero divino!

Estou em missão de ampliar minhas plataformas. Este foi o primeiro site que usei para ler fanfics na vida, creio que em 2014, mas desde que criei uma conta na plataforma Spirit ano passado, foi um longo inverno até decidir enfrentar a burocracia de postar minhas histórias em vários sites. Contudo, eis-me aqui!

Peço que perdoem qualquer erro de formatação. Se algo parecer horrível podem falar comigo, eu tento configurar etc.

No mais, espero até o fim do mês estar com ao menos esta fic com a mesma quantidade de capítulos postada em todas as plataformas, que hoje são 21 capítulos, mas é uma fic em andamento. (Atualmente, além do Spirit, a plataforma base onde constam todas as fics até então, estou postando aqui e no Nyah). Quanto as outras, espero ao longo do resto deste ano, trazer tudo para cá também.

Enfim, esta fic começou a ser escrita em dezembro do ano passado e hé muito carinho debruçado sobre ela então, espero que quem está sendo apresentado para ela agora goste do passeio!

Enjoy!

* * *

**1 - Reflexo adverso**

Saga abriu os olhos e viu a cascata dourada em sua frente. Estranhou um pouco, não era comum encontrar seu marido ainda ao seu lado ao despertar, o loiro sempre acordava primeiro, às vezes já se encontrava até de café tomado, quando ele finalmente abandonava a cama. Aproximou-se preguiçosamente entre os lençóis e abraçou-o por traz apenas para sentir seu calor e cheiro. Ele ainda cheirava a sexo. Lembrou da noite anterior e um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. O companheiro, sempre muito sério e cheio de pudores era muito fogoso na cama. Nem parecia o mesmo homem. "Nerd ninfomaníaco". Riu lembrando de como o outro ficava irritado de ser chamado assim por ele. Retirou algumas madeixas loiras da face alva, observou o rosto angelical e mergulhou na curvatura de seu pescoço, inalando mais uma vez. O mais novo se remexeu um pouco, balbuciando algo incompreensível antes de voltar ao sono, abraçando o travesseiro. Saga achou graça naquela manha sonolenta, afastando-se sem fazer movimentos bruscos, não queria forçar o outro a despertar. A preguiça excessiva era resultado da noite não dormida dos dois. Não que não transassem com frequência, mas haviam transado a noite inteira. Como hoje era domingo, decidiu deixá-lo dormir, seu companheiro ficava insuportável quando dormia mal.

Caminhou até o banheiro e lavou o rosto. Secando-se com a toalha felpuda viu sua imagem refletida no espelho. Saga estava com quarenta anos. Era um homem belo e viril. Seu rosto possuía traços firmes, nariz angulado, olhar penetrante, queixo marcado. A pele clara era bronzeada do sol que pegava sempre ao correr pela manhã sem camisa. Os músculos eram vistosos, o porte atlético, o abdômen marcado. Aproximou-se de seu reflexo, movendo o rosto de um lado para o outro, reparando as rugas próximas aos olhos. Moveu os lábios em um meio sorriso e depois levantou as sobrancelhas, apenas para observar outras marcas que se formavam a cada expressão: pequenos vincos na testa e marcas de riso. Passou a mão pelos fios escuros, colocando-os para traz, revelando alguns fios brancos que já nasciam desde os trinta e cinco. Estava envelhecendo. Sabia que permanecia um homem muitíssimo bonito, contudo estava bem mais velho que ele. Olhou para figura bonita em sua cama através do ângulo do espelho. Estavam juntos há dez anos e seu marido era oito anos e quatro meses mais novo. Contava os meses, pois estes faziam com que a diferença soasse como nove anos ao dizerem suas idades entre Junho e quase todo Setembro, como neste momento em que seu amado se encontrava ainda com trinta e um.

Todavia não aparentava. O rosto angélico e o porte esguio faziam com que parecesse ainda mais jovem. Aparentava vinte e cinco no máximo, com algum esforço e, ainda que Saga também parecesse mais novo do que sua documentação indicava, era visível que ele estava envelhecendo enquanto o homem em sua cama parecia um garoto. Aquilo estava afetando seu ego, não podia mais negar. Sentia-se inseguro, como se a qualquer momento o outro pudesse simplesmente dizer que cansara, que não queria um velhote, que ele não dava conta do recado... Ainda dava, não dava? Fazia questão de deixar o mais novo bem satisfeito, nem sequer parava com as provocações e carícias entre as relações enquanto ambos davam tempo aos seus corpos para recuperarem as ereções. O beijava, percorria todo corpo de seu marido com suas mãos grandes, mergulhando-o em um prazer contínuo e sem descanso até a exaustão. Ficava extasiado em ouvir seus gemidos aumentando de volume, cada vez mais despudorados, o escutando dizer seu nome repetidamente, como um mantra erótico de satisfação. Gostava de sentir que tinha controle sobre seu loiro, no sentido de o fazer cansar, de conseguir dar prazer ao jovem a ponto de que ele não pudesse se queixar ou pensar em trocá-lo, mas... Será que pensava? Olhou-se novamente no espelho: não o espantaria se pensasse. Vestiu-se e foi para cozinha preparar o café. Tal tarefa era geralmente executada pelo outro, pois sempre se erguia cedo. Gostava quando tinha a possibilidade de fazê-lo, como um mimo ao mais jovem, entretanto, não pensava nisso neste momento. A noite anterior deveria tê-lo posto nas nuvens e de ótimo humor, mas as constantes indagações mudas em sua cabeça o deixavam com uma névoa sobre si. Apenas conseguia se questionar sobre como seria nos próximos anos ou se seu companheiro poderia estar interessado em alguém mais jovem. Há cada dia seu marido conhecia novas pessoas, devido ao trabalho. Certamente homens interessantes cruzavam a porta de seu estabelecimento todos os dias.

O mais novo possuía um comércio próprio. Era dono de um sebo, que também era um antiquário, apesar do foco serem os livros. Reunia toda espécie de obra comum e rara e recebia uma ampla clientela todos os dias. Saga mesmo fora um, fora assim que se conheceram. O mais velho era colunista em um conceituado jornal grego, país em que residia e, acabou entrando no sebo do imigrante indiano por acaso, em busca de inspiração para sua escrita. Acabou encontrando o que viria a ser a maior inspiração de sua vida olhando de volta para ele de trás do balcão ao fim da loja, por cima dos óculos de aro tartaruga. Olhos de turquesa. Olhos de mediterrâneo. Todo o mar de toda a Grécia, de toda Europa, de todo o globo naquelas orbes que pareciam draga-lo. Um mar de ressaca, um convite ao afogamento. E Saga afogou-se. E jamais buscou a margem, queria afogar-se para sempre. Logo ele, sempre frívolo em seus relacionamentos. Um cidadão do mundo, um furacão que apenas passava e ia, deixando tudo de pernas para o ar, sem olhar para trás, nunca. Logo ele que não se prendia ou fixava, que nunca estabelecia ritos e que constantemente mudava de hábitos, que já havia morado em tantos lugares, namorado tanta gente, estava ali: com medo de perder seu amor, sua rotina, sua rigidez, seu homem. Que parecia um garoto...

Saga estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que não percebera que deixara a omelete que preparava no fogo por tempo demais. Sequer sentiu o odor ou viu a fumaça abundante surgir à sua frente. Foi arrancado de seus devaneios somente pela voz firme do marido, que havia despertado com o cheiro de queimado.

– Lord Ganesha! Saga, apague este fogo!

O loiro aproximou-se rapidamente, com o lençol enrolado na cintura, empurrando o marido para o lado com os quadris, desligando o fogo e colocando a frigideira na água ao que Saga apenas observava, perdido.

— Are baba*, que houve com você, homem?

— Eu... é... me distraí.

— Isso eu posso ver!

— Desculpe, Shaka!

O loiro abandonou a frigideira com o carvão grudento que há alguns minutos fora um projeto de omelete na pia e voltou-se ao marido, averiguando suas mãos para ver se havia se queimado.

— Você está bem?

Certificando-se de que Saga não se ferira, prosseguiu:

— Podia ter se machucado. Onde anda com a cabeça? Não pode simplesmente "se distrair" na cozinha. Podia ter se queimado ou, se estivesse cortando algo podia ter arrancado um pedaço de si. Você é bem grandinho pra saber disso! Já está velho pra cometer esse tipo de bobagem!

As últimas frases dispararam o gatilho do grego

— Desculpe, Shaka, já disse! Eu não preciso de sermão matinal de um moleque metido!

Shaka arregalou os olhos.

— Are, estou apenas zelando por você! Aliás, como sempre! Eu sou o mais novo, mas sou sempre eu a cuidar de você, que às vezes fica birrento e infantil desta maneira!

Se Shaka soubesse o peso do comparativo das idades não o teria feito pela segunda vez no mesmo minuto. É que isso não era importante para o indiano. Contudo, não era apenas para ele.

— As to thialo**, Shaka! Se está cansado de brincar com o papai, a porta é logo ali! É só meter seu pezinho juvenil!

— Saga, eu apenas vim lhe acudir! Pare de criancice!

— Criancice? Olha bem pra mim? Veja se tenho cara de criança? Agora olhe para você - disse apontando para o homem à sua frente - VOCÊ parece uma criança! Parece ainda feder à leite!

— Quê?

— Você ouviu bem! Eu deveria ter vergonha de andar com garoto que mais parece um ninfeto ao meu lado!

A crítica era especificamente para si. Saga olhava para o corpo esbelto seminu e para as feições bonitas de seu companheiro - ainda que naquele momento estas começassem a aparentar surpresa e raiva - e ele parecia tão novo, tão delicado, tão melhor e mais vivo que ele. Saga pensava que deveria se envergonhar, parecia um aproveitador. Era muito velho. Ainda que tentasse se convencer de que de fato a diferença de idade não era tão grande assim, o espelho não ajudava, tampouco a expressão jovial de Shaka. Já este, que ignorava as verdadeiras razões do despropósito do outro julgava que o mais velho simplesmente vomitava a vergonha que sentia de andar com ele por o considerar muito novo para si e não o contrário.

— Ninfeto? Ora Saga, eu sou homem feito! - sua voz começava a se alterar - Eu venho e salvo você e sua casa de um incêndio e você me chama de ninfeto e me manda ao inferno? Pois eu tenho seis infernos para mandar você por este mau comportamento!

— Pois é exatamente isso! É o que você acabou de dizer! MINHA CASA! Eu posso incendiá-la! Eu posso me comportar mal ou bem ou o que EU quiser dentro do MEU lugar! Você é só um... Como mesmo vocês dizem na sua maldita terra?... Ah sim, um firanghi***! Um forasteiro intruso de merda! Resolveu empinar o rabo pra um nativo para conseguir sua cidadania, não é? Pois você já a tem! O que ainda faz com o velho aqui? Vai procurar um macho novinho pra te foder bastante!

Shaka não conseguia acreditar na sequência de ofensas e impropérios que acabara de escutar. Era certo que Saga possuía mudanças de humor repentinas, indo da euforia à melancolia ou da mansidão à raiva em intervalos muitíssimo curtos. O mais novo estava acostumado e era dotado de bastante jogo de cintura para adaptar-se ao mais velho com uma fluidez invejável, mas aquilo era demais. O indiano era um homem de brio excessivo e havia limites para pisar em seu orgulho, por mais que o fizesse pelo marido com alguma constância. O grego o havia xingado, ofendido, o acusado de dar o golpe da cidadania e o tratado feito um vagabundo sem nenhum motivo aparente. Ainda havia gritado com ele e, sinceramente, ninguém levantava a voz assim para si. Era o suficiente. Shaka teve ímpetos de gritar também, ofender também, esmiuçá-lo em seus defeitos apenas para degradá-lo como o verdadeiro PhD em críticas ofensivas que era, até mesmo de socar os traços másculos do marido, que tanto o agradavam, mas simplesmente virou-se, dando as costas ao "dono da casa", pisando duro até armário, depois até o banheiro, onde se trancou. Não gastou muito tempo, tomando o banho mais rápido de sua vida. Apanhou algumas coisas, colocou seu óculos de grau e saiu do quarto carregando uma mochila, rumando direto para porta. Saga, que estava na cozinha, tomando uma xicara de café puro, pois havia desistido de comer alguma coisa, ainda tentando reorganizar seus pensamentos e digerir seu próprio destempero, ao ouvir o barulho das chaves, apareceu à porta do cômodo, olhando o loiro com algum espanto.

— Onde vai?

— Para o sebo.

— É domingo.

— Tenho ciência disso.

— E essa mochila?

Shaka bufou, fechou os olhos e respirou uns segundos, tentando manter a calma. Ao abri-los respondeu de maneira serena, porém incisiva. Quase cínica:

— Pois não pretendo ser um estorvo na "sua" casa, - frisou a palavra - na qual na última década o ninfeto fedendo a leite aqui colaborou com as contas, com a troca da mobília, abasteceu a geladeira, limpou, organizou, lavou, cozinhou, mas que sim, está em seu nome. É sua. - atravessou o portal e completou antes de bater a porta - Tenha um bom dia!

E se foi.

Saga voltou para cozinha e se apoiou na pia. Respirou fundo umas três vezes antes de enfim espatifar a xícara, ainda com algum café, contra a parede. Olhou para o escorredor e atirou mais dois copos e um prato antes de finalmente pensar em se acalmar. Olhou para a bagunça e sentiu raiva de seu ataque intempestivo. Estava velho e idiota. "Podia ao menos tentar não ser idiota", pensou buscando a vassoura e a pá a fim de arrumar o próprio estrago. Enquanto embrulhava os cacos em jornal, perdido em seus pensamentos sufocantes, acabou por perfurar a palma de sua mão.

— Puta merda!

Uma quantidade generosa de sangue vertia do largo corte, entretanto convenceu-se de que não iria ao hospital. Já estava pela tampa de aborrecimentos. Gastou uma boa quantidade de tempo e ataduras tentando estancar o sangramento e parecia uma teimosia sem fundamento seguir se recusando a procurar um médico. "Pois sigo sendo um idiota", tomou nota mentalmente enquanto lutava contra seu ferimento.

Durante o resto do dia só conseguia pensar em Shaka, na discussão que tiveram e na maneira como ele saíra de casa. Depois dessa ele provavelmente pararia de fingir que estava satisfeito em estar casado com um homem mais velho. Mas... e se ele estivesse? E se sua insegurança para com o loiro fosse infundada? Aí então ele havia perdido Shaka para os próprios medos. Talvez para sempre.

* * *

*do hindi, "meu Deus", no sentido de expressar e espanto ou incredulidade.

** do grego, "vá para o inferno"

*** Expressão indiana para "estrangeiro", com cunho pejorativo/ ofensivo


	2. Confissões no sebo da esquina

Olá, galero divino!

Então, ainda me habituando com a postagem nessa plataforma, pois é a mais burocrática para uma pessoa que faz praticamente tudo do celular. Por hora, inclusive, estou agrupando os arquivos por ele, mas postando do netbook (que é muito ruim, devagar e trava horrores) então aqui as coisas talvez demorem um pouco mais, mas estou me esforçando.

Perdoem os possíveis erros de formatação da noob aqui e enjoy.

* * *

**2 - Confissões no sebo da esquina**

Milo caminhava apressado ao mesmo tempo que digitava no smartphone, seus longos fios loiros e cacheados esvoaçavam acompanhando seu ritmo acelerado. "Acabei de sair, mon cher, topa um cineminha"? Sorriu enquanto enviava a mensagem ao namorado pelo aplicativo. Havia conseguido finalizar os reparos em seu consultório naquele instante. Pagou ao homem que os executara pelo serviço, deu uma olhada para o consultório, agora sem pisos soltos, e rumava para casa a fim de aproveitar o resto do domingo.

Virou à direita e continuou caminhando contente, conferindo o próprio porte alto e forte refletido nas vitrines, ajustando a blusa escura de botões no corpo quando reparou que uma das persianas do sebo da esquina estava levantada, o que era muito estranho: primeiro pois era domingo, segundo pois não estava assim quando passara mais cedo, de modo que não poderiam apenas terem "sido esquecidas" daquela maneira. Aquele era um bairro tranquilo, então antes de cogitar uma invasão olhou em volta e localizou a bicicleta com a cestinha com penduricalhos - todos presentes que ele ganhava e amarrava ali - do amigo. Estava então descoberto o motivo da persiana levantada, Shaka estava no local, mas não o porquê daquilo. Por mais viciado em trabalho que seu amigo fosse, ele não trabalhava aos domingos.

Tentado a solver o mistério voltou-se novamente para o estabelecimento. Olhou para dentro através do vidro descoberto, mas não havia ninguém no balcão no fim da loja ou na mesa atrás dele. A placa fixada por dentro na porta seguia marcando "fechado". Ainda assim, tentou a maçaneta e esta abriu. Ao entrar, a sineta presa à porta anunciou sua passagem e pôde finalmente ver um homem de fartos fios loiros muito lisos presos de qualquer maneira em uma tentativa de coque, pendurado em uma escada acoplada a uma estante de livros. Vestia uma calça vinho e uma blusa branca de corte canoa amplo que lhe evidenciava as escápulas e, provavelmente as clavículas, se visto de frente. Estava com um pé no degrau outro suspenso no ar e abraçava uma das hastes da escada com o braço direito, o mesmo em que segurava um tablet, no qual digitava com a esquerda.

Apesar da sineta, Shaka não notou a entrada de seu visitante, que o observou ainda por quase um minuto. Milo pensou que ele deveria estar anotando algo, ou inserindo algo no banco de dados do sebo, ou estudando algo, ou refazendo algo, ou uma mistura qualquer de todos "os algos", afinal o indiano estava sempre produzindo alguma coisa - ou muitas coisas. Pronunciou-se finalmente:

— Trabalhando em pleno domingo, Shaka? Seu marido dormiu de jeans, foi?

O susto de Shaka foi tamanho que ele quase caiu da escada, precisando segurar-se com ambas as mãos, derrubando o tablet no chão!

— Merda, Milo!

O grego ajudou o amigo a descer a escada e a recompor-se, aguardou que ele averiguasse se o tablet continuava a funcionar, suspirando aliviado ao perceber que sim. O de cabelos lisos respondeu secamente assim que se restabeleceu

— Dormiu sem nada, como sempre. Eu gosto de trabalhar, você sabe, não é novidade. O pitoresco é você aqui sem seu francês. Não deveria estar com ele? Está dando consultas domingo, agora? - ponderou um pouco antes de completar - Não que seja da minha conta.

Saiu andando em direção a mesa atrás do balcão, virando novamente as costas ao amigo, carregando alguns livros consigo com o tablet em cima destes. O mais alto o seguiu notando que Shaka parecia alterado, nunca se distraía, como não percebera sua entrada?

— Não, por enquanto não há tanta gente precisando de psicólogo na cidade. Por enquanto. - riu - Estava trocando uns pisos soltos no consultório, daí voltando agora vi seu sebo aberto. Pensei que uma hora dessas você e o maridão estariam se curtindo. - disse para o homem de costas à sua frente.

Houve um silêncio antes que o indiano voltasse a se pronunciar.

— Curtindo... Só se for curtindo com a minha cara.

Shaka colocou os livros sobre a mesa e atirou-se na cadeira. Agora que estava de frente para si, Milo podia notar o amigo com a expressão bastante abatida e o olhar, sempre vivaz, um tanto distante. Tomou uma cadeira próxima à mesa e sentou-se.

— Quer conversar, amigo?

Era tudo que Shaka queria ou não queria ou queria não querer.

— Está tudo bem, Milo. - disse retirando os óculos e massageando o ponto do nariz onde estavam apoiados, com os dedos polegar e médio.

Era impressão de Milo ou seus olhos estavam um pouco inchados?

O grego conhecia Shaka há muito tempo, desde que ele chegara à Grécia transferido da Universidade de Delhi, na capital indiana, para a Universidade de Athenas. Não eram inscritos no mesmo curso, o recém-chegado fazia História enquanto Milo fazia Psicologia. Em verdade, apesar de tê-lo visto aqui e acolá nos arredores da faculdade, só foi trocar a as primeiras palavras com ele na casa de seu professor de Psicopatologia, que viria a ser seu orientador nos anos seguintes. Átila engatou um namoro com Shaka, coisa que Milo descobriu ao chegar na casa do professor e encontrá-lo aos beijos com o mais novo. O que começou com uma apresentação um tanto constrangedora acabou virando uma amizade sincera, incentivada pelo próprio Átila. No início, o grego estranhou que o professor não sentisse ciúmes, afinal ele sabia que era um jovem muito atraente, mas não demorou muito a entender o porquê: Shaka realmente preferia homens mais velhos, nunca direcionou um olhar desejoso sequer ao amigo, quando este ainda não era exatamente um amigo. Milo achava graça, pois o indiano aparentava ter uns 16, não os 19 anos que ambos tinham na época, o que tornava ainda mais impressionante vê-lo ao lado de um homem quase duas décadas mais velho, mas eles se entendiam. O humor ácido do loiro o fazia até parecer "mais velho que o mais velho", às vezes. Não havia como negar: Shaka era muito chato e cheio de manias! Mas, possuía um coração tão bom e um caráter tão ímpar que Milo enfrentava feliz a rigidez das primeiras camadas. Sentia-se honrado por ser seu primeiro amigo em terras estrangeiras. Ele e seu professor namoraram durante um ano antes da coisa desandar. O desfortúnio foi a relação dos dois ter vindo à tona na Universidade, justo quando acabara e nenhum dos dois saiu ileso do escândalo subsequente.

Este foi apenas o inicio da montanha-russa que o ano seguinte fora para Shaka e Milo bem se recordava. Seu pai, na Índia, sofrera um golpe de um sócio e perdera todo seu montante. Nessa época, o imigrante já tocava o sebo, um negócio que havia começado com sua mania de garimpar livros, aliada ao seu tino comercial, mas isso não o impediu de sentir o baque da falência de seu progenitor. Sem a ajuda, acabou despejado de onde alugava para residir e indo morar no sebo, que passara a ser seu único sustento. A coisa com seu pai piorou rapidamente e ele faleceu, forçando Shaka a voltar para Índia no meio do período. Apesar de Milo ter conseguido alguém para cuidar do comércio do amigo na época, isso não impediu tudo de piorar. O pai era luz para Shaka, que sentiu imensamente a perda. Todavia, não pôde se abater: havia um avô doente no hospital e o indiano gastou todo o restante da soma da família cuidando do único parente que ainda possuía, mas que infelizmente não durara muito. Raspou então o tacho do que sobrara com os ritos funerários de ambos. Gastou muito tempo e energia no seu país natal e quando voltou à Grécia era um homem completamente sozinho e sem um centavo. Apesar de ser extremamente independente e detestar pedir ajuda, Shaka era muito ligado aos seus e sentia-se como uma árvore que levara machadadas nas raízes, parecia tombar. Foi nessa época que conheceu Saga, - pessoalmente no caso, pois já lia sua coluna semanalmente no jornal e admirava profundamente o escritor - quando estava recém retornado, despejado, falido, ferido e com um período e meio perdido na faculdade. Tentou justificar-se e recuperar, mas não deu certo, ninguém afrouxava com imigrantes, ainda mais um invertido que outrora havia se dado à promiscuidades com um professor. Perdeu a matrícula e, para coroar o pesadelo, o visto estudantil. Havia vendido tudo que possuía na Índia e sequer havia para onde retornar. Foram nessas condições adversas que casou-se com Saga. Com tudo acontecendo neste ritmo de avalanche, Milo estava certo de que aquilo não iria durar. Contudo, seguiam casados até hoje e Shaka conseguira manter e comprar o local do sebo. Embora nunca tenha conseguido voltar a Universidade, prosperara em seu comércio e mantinha um relacionamento sólido, além de ter conseguido a cidadania grega. A árvore deitara novamente suas raízes. E Milo tinha muito orgulho de seu amigo.

À julgar pelo semblante e pelo comentário de Shaka, parecia que agora o casal estava abalado e Milo queria muito ajudar o indiano que sempre o ajudara a lidar com seus sentimentos e desavenças com seu namorado, Camus. Suspirou profundamente e olhou em volta notando algo que não havia reparado até então: o sofá que ficava abaixo da janela de vidro ao lado da porta estava puxado, tomando o formato de uma pequena cama e havia uma mochila em cima deste.

— Espera, você vai ficar no sebo? - disse voltando o olhar do sofá para o amigo.

— Por hora.

— Não vai voltar para sua casa?

— Não é minha casa.

— Claro que é, você mora lá há dez anos.

— Explica isso para o Saga.

— Ele te expulsou? - perguntou aumentando o tom de voz, chocado.

— Não. Só disse que a casa era dele e que eu era um firanghi intruso de merda que dava o rabo pra ele em troca da cidadania grega. - disse com seus típicos sarcasmo e cinismo estampados em sua fala.

Shaka desviou o olhar para o lado antes de dar a última resposta, não conseguia falar aquilo olhando nos olhos de Milo e se arrependera de tê-lo dito assim que o fez. Detestava se expor. Fora que reviver os acontecimentos daquela manhã o embrulhava o estômago e fazia seus olhos arderem. Milo não deixou de notar que o outro estava segurando as lágrimas. "Sempre durão, feito uma rocha" pensou o grego em meio a toda repulsa e fúria que sentia ao ouvir aquilo.

— Aquele filho da puta não te disse isso!

— Disse mais que isso.

Aquilo não fazia sentido algum. Era verdade que Saga e Shaka não passavam muito tempo sem trocar farpas, mas nunca ofendiam a honra um do outro. Geralmente Saga reclamava que o indiano era chato, metódico e paranóico, enquanto as queixas de Shaka eram que o grego era instável, desorganizado e inconsequente, mas nunca, de maneira alguma rebaixavam um ao outro e, ainda mais, nunca nesses dez anos haviam deixado de dormir na mesma cama, independente de guerra ou paz - salvo casos de viagens a trabalho. Agora Shaka estava disposto a passar a noite na loja e o grego o havia ofendido intensamente. Estava tudo de cabeça para baixo e Milo precisava entender o motivo, caso contrário não conseguiria ajudar.

— Dá para piorar? - disse o cacheado

— Sempre dá para piorar.

Milo precisava fazer com que o outro se abrisse.

— Olha, por que você não me conta tudo, desde o início? Não é você mesmo que diz que a melhor ótica para uma confusão é a externa?

Shaka respirou fundo. Confiava no amigo, mas aquilo era desconfortável e dolorido. Contou que encontrara seu companheiro "incendiando" a casa com a cabeça em outro espaço-tempo, que ralhara com ele pela irresponsabilidade, pois se preocupava com ele e zelava por seu bem estar e sobre a maneira intempestiva com a qual fora ofendido. Citou ter sido chamado de moleque, de ninfeto e de fedido a leite antes da derradeira ofensa que já havia citado quando só faltou ter sido chamado de prostituta pelo marido. Na verdade foi chamado, Saga apenas usou outras palavras.

Milo, que ouvia atentamente, não pôde deixar de notar a relação entre os desaforos, todos com conotação etária. Estava certo de que a idade do marido estava incomodando Saga, mas... em que sentido exatamente?

O indiano havia posto os pés, agora descalços, na cadeira e abraçava os joelhos. Evitava a todo custo olhar para o amigo. Uma lágrima insolente percorreu seu rosto solitária.

— Ele quem quis casar. Céus, você é testemunha, Milo, eu não pedi nada, a gente só estava junto há cinco meses. Eu nunca transei com ele por favor nenhum, a gente sempre teve química. Muita química. Are baba, ontem tivemos uma noite tão boa, para hoje ele simplesmente me mandar arrumar um "novinho pra me foder bastante", parece um pesadelo! Se eu estivesse disposto a foder com qualquer um só pela cidadania, eu casaria com uma mulher ora, seria bem mais simples, num país tão ortodoxo. Você lembra o inferno que foi? Ele quase perdeu o emprego e eu quase perdi tudo! Se aquilo houvesse dado errado eu terminaria pedinte ou preso em um país ou no outro! Imagina ser deportado pra Índia após um escândalo homossexual? Eu provavelmente seria violentado, esfaqueado e morto em pleno mercado por uma horda selvagem qualquer em plena luz do dia! - Milo tremeu ao ouvir essa parte. O falecido pai de Shaka sempre estivera certo em dizer que a Índia não era lugar para ele - Sinceramente, acho que essa loucura só deu certo por ele ser, de certo modo, famoso. A Grécia inteira lê o Saga semanalmente. Agora, passar por esse calvário para ele fazer toda aquela balbúrdia e me acusar de interesse? Dizer que eu só queria "brincar com o papai"? Como ele consegue ser tão leviano comigo?

Outras lágrimas desafiavam o autocontrole de Shaka naquele momento. Brotavam sem permissão alguma enquanto ele atropelava as frases, em uma confissão estrangulada e ressentida. Seu amigo escutava cada frase, recordando-se de toda epopéia atravessada na época, reparando também nas expressões utilizadas por Saga, que pareciam frisar a idade do mesmo também, mostrando em definitivo que aquele era o motivo de tudo.

Shaka ficou um minuto em silêncio, recuperando o fôlego depois de desabafar tudo. Milo pegou um pouco d'água no pequeno frigobar e deu ao amigo que bebeu de pronto. O cômodo continuou em silencio por mais um tempo.

— Ele tem vergonha de mim. - disse quase em um sussurro.

— Não é verdade. - Foi só o que Milo conseguiu dizer.

— Eu também teria no lugar dele... - dessa vez foi tão baixo que Milo quase não o escutou.

— Que porra é essa agora? Por que teria?

— Ah... Ele é bem sucedido.

— Você também.

— Mas ele é jornalista, tem uma coluna no periódico mais respeitado do país.

— E você é dono do comércio mais próspero da cidade, que você construiu sozinho, do zero.

— Ele é interessante, conhecido, respeitado...

— Ora Shaka, você não é alguma dessas coisas?

— Ele está fazendo doutorado...

Era isso, Shaka sentia-se menor por ter abandonado os estudos. Ainda que em circunstâncias tão severas.

— Shaka, eu não entendo. Você recentemente teve um requerimento de bolsa aceito naquela faculdade em que o Átila foi lecionar há anos atrás. - o indiano olhou abruptamente para ele, recolocando os pés no chão ao ouvir o início da fala, ao que Milo não se abalou, prosseguindo - Você não me contou, mas ele sim. Ele casou-se com o diretor do Departamento de História de lá, sabia? Sem alardes, claro, ele não iria querer ser afastado de outra universidade. Ele viu seu nome na lista e veio me perguntar por que motivo você não havia se inscrito, uma vez que seu requerimento havia sido aceito, o que eu certamente não soube responder.

— Pois é, Milo... - não imaginava que o outro soubesse - Fica na outra ponta do país, teríamos que nos mudar.

— E por que não se mudam?

Milo juntou as pontas assim que fez a pergunta, emendando outra.

— Há quanto tempo Saga está no doutorado?

— Começou mês passado.

Um mês. Justamente o tempo que seu ex professor o havia contactado.

— Contou ao Saga que negou a bolsa para que ele pudesse seguir com os próprios estudos?

— Não! - Shaka praticamente gritou, a primeira palavra, acalmando o tom antes de prosseguir - Por Brahma, por Zeus, por todo panteão grego e hindu juntos! Ele nem sabe que eu requeri esta bolsa, não diga nada, por favor! - estava praticamente implorando - Não quero que ele se sinta culpado! Abdiquei da bolsa pois achei que era o melhor a fazer, por favor.

— Acalme-se, homem, tudo bem! Sinceramente, foi o que imaginei.

O grego sentiu uma pontada de fome e olhou para o relógio, que marcava cinco da tarde. Lembrou que a confusão na casa de Shaka e Saga fora antes do café e se bem conhecia o amigo, ele estava em jejum. Sua investida investigativa sobre persianas abertas havia se transformando em uma consulta grátis sem divã no sebo da esquina e ele sabia que teria que mudar de planos. Queria ouvir mais do amigo e ajudar, retribuir a amizade incondicional e prestativa do outro, mas conhecia Shaka bem o suficiente para saber que caso ele se sentisse como se estivesse "incomodando", recuaria no ato. Precisava agir com cautela.

— Shaka, amigo, gostaria muito de poder conversar mais com você. Sei que nos vemos sempre, mas é na nossa correria. Pensei comigo que já que você vai ficar por aqui, eu poderia me estender mais um pouco, depois volto de taxi, claro, se você permitir.

— Não vão encontrar meu cadáver no freezer do Camus?

— Não, ninguém jamais encontraria, ele sabe esconder muito bem!

Ambos riram, o que aliviou um pouco o coração do grego, pois Shaka estava com todas as nuvens da Grécia em cima da cabeça.

— Vou ligar para ele e providenciar nosso jantar, sim? Enquanto isso você pode fazer uma daquelas infusões esquisitas, mas que me ajudam a não ter azia!

— Pode deixar comigo! E meus chás não são esquisitos!

— Ah sim, claro, esquisito é você! - disse já fechando a porta

Novamente sozinho, Shaka sentiu-se nauseado. Pois sim, precisava de um chá também.

O sebo era equipado com um topo de fogão de duas bocas, destes de acampamento e possuia também um banheiro, muito pequeno, mas com chuveiro. Shaka já morara ali afinal. Colocou a chaleira no fogo e entrou no banho, precisava afastar a lembrança do grego de sua vida da cabeça.

Mas seria difícil tirar da cabeça o que não saía do coração. Saga era dono e senhor dos seus mais doces sentimentos nos últimos dez anos.

E tudo indicava que o seria para sempre.


	3. Perdido em memórias

Saga se encontrava sentado no chão da sala, olhando para a taça vazia em sua mão. Havia bebido todo o vinho.

— Shaka vai amar saber que você acabou sozinho com a garrafa que ele comprou para o aniversário de vocês. _Seu gênio_. - disse em voz alta, sendo irônico consigo mesmo.

A intenção claramente não era essa. Estava com raiva, com medo, com tristeza e com uma puta dor na mão machucada. Precisava beber algo. Pegou a garrafa de whisky que estava aberta e esta lhe rendeu duas doses. Mas queria mais, queria embebedar-se e esquecer. Notou a garrafa de vinho, lutou por um minuto com o seu bom senso, derrotando-o e abriu a garrafa que haviam comprado juntos, no aeroporto de Atenas, ao final de em uma viagem que haviam feito no mês anterior à Milos, ilha natal do amigo de Shaka, cujo o nome que fora batizado era uma homenagem. Foi um passeio "de casal", onde foram ele, o marido, Milo e Camus e ficaram hospedados na casa dos pais do grego mais novo. Pensando bem, fora ali que tudo desandara.

Saga perdia-se em memórias...

Chegaram em Klima, local da ilha onde ficariam hospedados em julho. Era verão, estava ao lado do seu homem de olhar de mediterrâneo e iriam conhecer um lugar novo. Saga ainda não conhecia Milos e, como bom nativo de gêmeos que era, poucas coisas o excitavam mais que conhecer lugares novos. Haviam voado de Atenas à Milos, chegando por Adamas e pegando um ônibus até a simpática vila de pescadores, com casinhas que pareciam de brinquedo, todas muito à beira mar, com portas, janelas, sacadas e escadas coloridas. A viagem fora tranquila, Saga já havia saído muitas vezes com o casal amigo de Shaka, já possuindo intimidade com eles. Camus era um homem sério, lembrava um pouco seu próprio marido, reservado e introspectivo. Já Milo falava pelos cotovelos e vivia em festa, era expansivo como ele, mas era um homem muito responsável e compromissado. Identificava-se com o outro grego.

Milo tocou a campainha e foram recebidos por seus pais, que ficaram eufóricos em vê-lo, beijando-o muito e abraçando Camus com muito carinho. Aquilo era surreal pra Saga. Aquela família aceitava a escolha de seu filho e ainda pareciam gostar de seu namorado. Estavam felizes em vê-los. O mais velho sentiu inveja, muita inveja daquela família feliz.

Quando finalmente pararam de lamber a cria, Milo apresentou os amigos para os pais. Apesar de sorrirem simpáticos, Saga reparou que eles gastaram tempo demais com os olhos sobre eles. Shaka também notara. Uma vez dentro da casa, foram recepcionados já com uma farta mesa de almoço. Conversaram alegremente, no que os anfitriões pareciam interessados em conhecer melhor os amigos do filho e matar as saudades que sentiam dele e até de Camus, que já conhecia os pais do namorado. Saga não conseguia evitar desejar aquela família de comercial para si. Em um momento mais oportuno os pais de Milo o puxaram para um canto. Tanto Shaka quanto Saga notaram e o loiro observou quando seu marido resolveu espreitar a conversa da família anfitriã. Estava tão curioso quanto ele, mas decidiu que um par de ouvidos era o suficiente, ficando na sala com Camus distraindo-o com uma conversa sobre como era sua relação com os sogros. Saga um pouco mais próximo de onde estavam, conseguiu ouvir a conversa que se desenrolava no cômodo ao lado.

— Mas filho, você não disse que traria um casal de amigos? - era o pai de Milo quem perguntava.

— Sim e disse que eram dois homens, não entendo o espanto. - respondeu Milo

— Não filho, o problema não é este, - interveio a mãe - é que eles não parecem ter idade para serem namorados. - ponderou um pouco antes de continuar- O rapaz moreno parece muito mais velho que o rapazinho loiro. São mesmo um casal? Digo, um casal saudável? Não abrimos as portas para aproveitadores! Aquele homem, Saga, não está tirando proveito do menino Shaka, está?

Milo riu.

— Ora mãe, que bobagem, o "menino" Shaka é um homem da minha idade! Na verdade é quase dois meses mais velho! - os pais pareciam surpresos - São oito anos de diferença entre ele Saga - disse ainda achando graça - E ele não parece ter mais do que tem! - referia-se ao grego.

— Não, não. Não parece - a mãe processava a informação - Na verdade, lhe daria uns trinta e sete, mas... Seu amigo tem mesmo sua idade? Pensei que tinha uns vinte!

Dessa vez Milo gargalhou.

— Nossa, mas é muito exagero! - Milo beijou a mão bronzeada da mãe e acarinhou seu cachos castanhos - Por dentro, Shaka é o mais velho nessa casa inteira, vai perceber com os dias.

— De fato ele parece sério. - novamente a voz do pai se fazia presente - E quer estar em todos os locais ao mesmo tempo. Antes mesmo do almoço já havia instalado suas malas e a do marido no quarto, separado uma blusa que o outro não conseguia achar e voltou a tempo de ajudar a pôr a mesa, arrumando os pratos e talheres da maneira organizada. Bem mais que sua mãe. - Milo já sorria de canto com o relato detalhado do pai e da implicância com a desorganização da esposa - Serviu o marido, que eu bem vi, serviu os copos de todos nós, ajudou a retirar a mesa e só faltou varrer a cozinha! Reparei inclusive que ele procurou a vassoura discretamente, foi quando você o arrastou para sala.

— Pois vocês virginianos se reconhecem! - disse apertando o nariz do loiro mais velho a sua frente, de cabelos curtos e lisos. - É a maneira dele dizer que está feliz e grato. - Milo olhou sério para os pais - E por favor os respeitem, sim? São casados há dez anos! Isso quer dizer que possuem mais tempo juntos que diferença de idade. São um casal admirável, venceram muitas lutas juntos.

— Dez anos? Que bênção! - era a mãe - E você, filho, casa quando?

— Ihhhh, estava demorando! - brincou Milo, voltando para sala.

Saga conseguiu voltar para o lado de Shaka antes de acharem a atitude suspeita, mas o que ouvira o perturbara tão profundamente que ele não conseguira contar o teor da conversa para o marido, quando este o perguntou. Ele mesmo já havia notado antes que a diferença de idade entre eles parecia ainda maior do que já era. O indiano, apesar do humor sério e do jeito fechado era bastante jovial tanto no porte quanto na vestimenta e ele... Bom, os fios brancos falavam por si. Já ouvira comentários desagradáveis de pessoas que se metem na vida dos outros sem ao menos conhecê-las, mas isso não o incomodava quando ele mesmo era mais jovem, mas agora começava a ser diferente. Sentia-se mal.

Os quatro passaram os dias subsequentes visitando as praias da ilha que eram belíssimas, de areia muito clara e água muito azul que pareciam a pele e olhos de seu marido que quando o fitava, deixava em Saga a nítida sensação que seus olhos eram parte do mar Egeu em volta de si. Como podia ser tão bonito?

Enquanto se divertiam nas praias, Saga podia notar os olhares cobiçosos dos turistas e nativos locais para Shaka. Claro que eram um quarteto fantástico, pareciam saídos de uma campanha publicitária, mas o grego mais velho já estava contaminado com a conversa que escutara. Só tinha percepção para como o mundo enxergava Shaka e pegava-se com mais frequência do que gostaria pensando em "velho demais" ou "novo demais" e só substituía esses pensamentos pelos de inveja da família comercial de margarina.

Shaka percebera que o marido parecia um pouco amuado e em uma das noites, no quarto, aproximou-se, beijando-lhe as costas nuas e deslizando as mãos por sua cintura até a altura de sua bermuda. Não era um pedido de fato, mesmo porque Shaka nunca pedia. Era uma breve insinuação e checagem de terreno. Saga, ao sentir a investida virou-se, prensando o corpo do marido, também sem camisa, contra a parede com o próprio, alcançando seus lábios em um beijo molhado, descendo até seu pescoço o ouvindo soltar um gemido abafado. Não havia pedido, contudo desejava. E bastante. O grego percorreu com os dedos longos o dorso do indiano com um movimento ascendente e depois desceu por seu peito, parando um pouco na tatuagem, na costela esquerda na quase na lateral do corpo, na altura do pulmão: era o símbolo astrológico de mercúrio, com uma pena o circundando. A pena era referência ao deus de botas e elmo alados, Mercúrio ou, para os gregos, Hermes. Mercúrio: o regente de virgem, signo do marido. Saga achava lindo o indiano ter uma tatuagem com referência à sua Cultura e não à própria. Segurou com força a cintura delgada, voltou a percorrer o pescoço sensível com a língua. O corpo de Shaka respondia ao contato de maneira imediata e Saga o acariciou por cima da calça, sentindo o marido cerrar a mão, puxando-lhe os fios rente a nuca em resposta enquanto tentava conter mais um gemido.

— Saga... - disse em um sussurro sensual

— Tem certeza que você quer fazer aqui?

Saga sabia que seu marido não era exatamente silencioso e não queria expô-lo de maneira alguma. Shaka apenas fitou-o suplicante, passando o indicador pelos lábios do marido e umedecendo os próprios com a língua, afirmando com a cabeça antes de puxá-lo para mais um beijo. Saga atirou o corpo do marido na cama, colocando-se sobre ele, trocando mais beijos desejosos. Desceu, mordiscando e sugando um de seus mamilos, enquanto maltratava o outro com os dedos. Sentiu seu loiro arfar e cravar as unhas em seus braços ao mesmo tempo que envolvia com as pernas o corpo do grego, roçando sua ereção desperta embaixo da roupa contra si. Shaka mordeu o lábio tentando não gemer alto, estava entregue. Desceu a mão até sua calça, na intenção de livrar-se dela, precisava sentir mais, quando sentiu a mão do marido em seu pulso.

— Eu cuido disso.

Levantando um pouco para conseguir movimentar-se, olhou dentro dos olhos de oceano do marido, que agora pareciam duas fossas abissais, tão dilatadas de desejo estavam suas pupilas, o rosto bonito queimado de praia, as clavículas saltadas que achava tão sensuais, o corpo jovial...

"São um casal saudável"?

"Não abrimos as portas para aproveitadores"!

Saga voltava a ser nocauteado pela conversa que ouvira... Estava se aproveitando de Shaka? Impossível, o amava tanto... Estava?

Levantou-se de súbito deixando um Shaka muito confuso na cama. Rumou em direção a porta, ouviu a voz do marido, já de pé, atrás de si.

— Vai me deixar aqui... assim?

Nada disse. Abriu o trinco. Já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando escutou novamente a voz do mais novo, dessa vez mais baixa, sutilmente estrangulada e trêmula.

— Não gosta mais?

Céus, Shaka era o que mais desejava na vida. Permaneceu imóvel. O que diria pra ele? Que seu frescor o estava sufocando? Que sentia-se passado para trás pelos próprios anos? "Ah Shaka, eu gosto muito, mas não queria ficar broxa antes de você" Jamais daria som a um pensamento tão absurdo. "Sei que você tem trinta, mas é que eu pareço um pedófilo do seu lado, você está mesmo feliz assim? Quer transar com os óculos pra ver minhas rugas? Conseguiria dizer aos pais do Milo que não estou tirando proveito do seu belíssimo corpo esbelto"? Também jamais daria som a um pensamento tão vergonhoso.

— Você não tirava os olhos das pessoas na praia. - a voz era baixa, Shaka tinha verdadeiro horror em demonstrar qualquer sombra de fragilidade. Gostaria de calar-se para sempre, todavia, precisava saber.- Olhava os homens... Mesmo as mulheres... Captava detalhes, eu pude perceber. - ponderou um pouco. Não estava certo se queria as respostas para suas perguntas - Está enjoado de fazer sempre com a mesma pessoa? Sei que você variava bastante antes de mim. - Saga voltou a fechar o trinco, discretamente - Está me traindo? Quer me trair? Quer terminar?

Foi calado pelos lábios ávidos de Saga, que o empurrava pra trás, enquanto o apalpava com volúpia e rudez.

— Eu - só - penso - em - você.

Disse o mais pausado e claro possível, baixando as calças do mais novo e o sentando na beira da cama. Arrancou a própria bermuda e ajoelhou-se em sua frente.

— Escute - segurou o rosto do menor com ambas as mãos - desde você, só existe você, só existirá você, é como se só houvesse existido você. - nem Saga estava preparado para algo tão avassalador na época. Ele realmente possuía pavor de rotina e amava variar, mas era a mais pura verdade. Shaka era um manjar divino, não precisava de variação. - Nunca mais perca seu tempo com uma paranóia infundada dessas.

Voltou a devorar seus lábios antes que Shaka pudesse protestar. Afastou-se um pouco para retomar a fala.

— Poderia me estender em explicações, mas eu sei exatamente o que você mais gosta que eu faça com esta boca aqui e, não é dar explicações.

Baixou a coluna do outro na cama e afastou mais seus joelhos, apoiando os pulsos neles, abocanhando o membro rijo à sua frente. Foi tudo tão inesperado que Shaka precisou colocar a mão em sua boca, para abafar o som de sua satisfação. Saga prosseguiu a felação, disposto a dar todo o prazer que o marido merecia. Sentou-se em seus próprios calcanhares, aproximou-se do outro. Masturbava-se com uma das mãos e acariciava-o com a outra. Suas mão e boca intercalavam entre o membro, o períneo e os testículos do outro, que mantinha uma mão firme na boca e a outra esmagando o lençol abaixo de si, imerso em prazer. Saga apoiara uma das pernas do marido em suas costas, para que ficasse mais confortável e para que ele pudesse tocá-lo melhor. Os gemidos abafados de Shaka eram a sinfonia erótica favorita de Saga e ele ficou um bom tempo alí. Todo o tempo necessário até seu marido explodir em sua boca em meio a espasmos de prazer. Saga sugou-o e intensificou as próprias carícias, com o rosto enterrado na virilha do marido, sentindo seu cheiro, alcançando seu ápice um ou dois minutos depois. Subiu na cama, oferecendo os dedos molhados à Shaka, que os lambeu, sentindo o gosto do marido. Voltaram a se beijar e Saga ajeitou a ambos na cama, abraçou o marido contra seu peito e dormiram ali, na presença cálida um do outro.

A viagem fora maravilhosa, mas também fora o estopim para a sua crise de insegurança, que só fez piorar através dos dias.

Deixou a taça ao seu lado e deitou a cabeça no assento do sofá, fitando o teto. O aniversário de dez anos de casamento estava muitíssimo próximo. Lembrava de como foi conhecer Shaka, em uma época tão complicada da vida e deixava suas memórias tomarem as rédeas de seus pensamentos outra vez.

Havia voltado não fazia muito tempo para Grécia, após terminar mais um de seus frívolos relacionamentos. Terminar nunca era simples, mesmo não se estando exatamente apaixonado. Mas era bem mais difícil, quando se estava em surto.

Saga sempre tivera uma vida razoável. Passou sua infância e adolescência em Creta, onde nascera, com seus pais e seu irmão gêmeo. Morava em uma vila de pescadores e seus pais possuíam um comércio local: uma padaria. Durante a adolescência Saga e seu irmão, Kanon, revezavam no cuidado vespertino do estabelecimento, para que seus pais pudessem cuidar da casa, que ficava nos fundos, e do abastecimento de matéria-prima. Em verdade, Saga cuidava mais da padaria que Kanon, que vivia escapando da responsabilidade para dar um mergulho ou sair com alguma namoradinha. Saga era quinze minutos mais velho, ainda assim parecia uma vida. Fazia os trabalhos escolares dele e de Kanon, arrumava o quarto dele e de Kanon, tomava conta do comércio no turno dele e de Kanon... E Kanon? Bom, Kanon se divertia por ele e por Saga. O mais velho até reclamava, mas seu irmão não dava uma trégua e seus pais faziam vista grossa. Queriam mais é que Saga cuidasse das responsabilidades mesmo, afinal ele era notavelmente melhor nisso. Sempre fora muito inteligente e possuía um dom natural com as palavras. Com quinze anos já escrevia para um jornal local, onde relatava hábitos de vida e transcorria sobre fatos cotidianos. Era um prodígio na área e já dava todos os indícios de que seria um profissional dos melhores. O grego era inteligente, vivaz e esforçado. Só havia um defeito: se entediava com extrema facilidade e era muitíssimo inquieto quando "sofria de tédio". Foi em uma tarde sofredora que decidiu fechar a rapidamente a padaria, só para espiar seu irmão, era um dia quente e ele também queria o refresco do mar, que o mais novo certamente estava aproveitando. Acabou esquecendo, em sua saída furtiva, o fogareiro ligado e um pano de prato próximo demais do fogareiro, que por sua vez estava próximo demais dos tonéis de azeite. E o seu desejo por água transformou tudo em fogo. Pouco sobrou do comércio e da casa da família. A mãe, cardíaca, não agentara o baque. Seu pai o culpou pelo incêndio e seu irmão pela morte da mãe e a relação com ambos se degradou. Saga era um estranho na própria família. A pá de terra final fora quando Kanon contara ao pai que vira Saga com outro rapaz. O pai o expulsou de casa e foi assim que, com seus recém completados dezoito anos, juntou tudo o que havia conseguido como colunista mirim e saiu da ilha, nunca mais tendo notícias de ambos.

Mudou-se para Pireu, não tardando a conseguir um emprego em uma redação. Sempre notório no que fazia, recebeu uma oferta de emprego e uma bolsa de estudos na vizinha Atenas, para onde mudou-se em seguida. Daí por diante sua carreira só prosperara, contudo os eventos do passado haviam deixado suas marcas: Saga sofria crises severas de ansiedade e ataques de pânico. Fazia análise e tomava uma série de controlados. Quando em crise, às vezes permanecia dias trancado em casa e só não perdera o emprego porque rapidamente virara um colunista estrela, desses que todos queriam ler. Além do que, era tão bom no que fazia, que quando estava bem produzia textos extras, para que soltassem quando ele simplesmente "sumia".

Saga era uma alma inquieta e errante, não conseguia emendar nenhum relacionamento por mais de três meses, enjoava-se fácil de tudo e oscilava entre o interesse extremo e o completo descaso. Sentia-se cheio de vazios. Um vazio mais abismal que o outro.

Como o emprego também não exigia que se fixasse em Atenas, pois conseguia perfeitamente trabalhar a distância, mudou-se diversas vezes de estado, morando em Megara, Kozani e Tessalônica. Viveu também nas ilhas de Mykonos e Naxos. Não satisfeito em ser nômade em seu país, pousou também na Itália e Espanha. Nunca ficou mais de um ano em nenhum desses lugares e sempre deixava pelo menos dois casos para trás. Saga nunca estava sozinho, mas também nunca estava de fato com ninguém. A vida cigana dificultava o tratamento, estava sempre mudando de médico e descontinuando medicações. Em fevereiro de 2007 estava de volta a Atenas, depois de uma estadia conturbada em Barcelona, na Espanha. Havia saído de Veneza, na Itália, e atravessava um bloqueio criativo severo. Pensara que mudar de país poderia ser inspirador e renovar os ares poderia ajudar com a ansiedade, que andava de mal à pior. Entretanto na nova pátria apenas arranjara confusão. Envolveu-se com dois espanhóis ao mesmo tempo, o que resultou em uma briga violenta, quando o primeiro soube do segundo, invadindo o apartamento do outro para esfaqueá-lo. Saga chegou no meio da briga, sendo ferido também, tendo uma das mãos perfuradas. O caso parou na delegacia e o grego fora deportado.

Voltar à Atenas em condições tão hostis não estava sendo fácil. Saga tinha ataques de pânico frequentes, taquicardia e dificuldades para respirar. O mundo estava todo torcido, roto e sem graça. Não escrevia absolutamente nada há quase dois meses e desta vez seu confortável emprego estava severamente ameaçado. Caminhando pelas ruas pôde avistar em uma esquina o que parecia ser um um sebo. Conhecia bem aquele bairro e lembrava-se que ali funcionara outrora uma pequena gráfica. Achou curiosa a mudança e resolveu entrar. Livros e objetos antigos poderiam ser inspiradores, quem sabe. Olhou para placa fixada no alto e leu em voz alta: "Minerva". Interessante, era a referente romana à deusa da sabedoria, Athena. Parecia propício para um lugar cheio de livros, cheio de "saberes". Atravessou a rua, obstinado, a placa por dentro da porta marcava "aberto", no que ele simplesmente entrou no recinto, vasculhando tudo com os olhos atentos.

Foi arrebatador.

Uma revoada migratória de andorinhas voltando ao lar.

Um marinheiro europeu avistando as Índias.

O escancaramento das portas do céu.

Um salto do penhasco.

Um penhasco à beira do mar.

Saga viu ao fundo, atrás do balcão, uma figura muito loira, de longa e farta cabeleira lisa, que lhe desciam pelos ombros até sumirem, ocultadas pelo móvel à sua frente. Usava uma bata branca, por baixo de uma jaqueta de cor vinho escura, porém vibrante que realçava ainda mais seus fios de centeio dourado. Ouvindo a sineta da porta, o dono da descrição levantou um pouco a cabeça, revelando seu rosto de querubim. Usava óculos de grau com uma armação dessas maiores de aro de tartaruga e fitou o recém-chegado por cima deles por uns segundos, para enfim ajeitá-los no rosto a fim de focá-lo com exatidão. E seus olhares se cruzaram. Foi quando Saga, que cresceu na beirada da praia, que viveu em ilhas e em cidades costeiras, viu o mar pela primeira vez. Ao menos parecia a primeira vez. Foi quando o grego saltou do penhasco direto na imensidão azul, caindo nas águas que o afogariam. Águas que imediatamente pareceram inundar cada abismo que ele trazia dentro de si. Agora estava cheio, repleto. Nos poucos segundos que fitou aqueles olhos desejou morrer olhando para eles. Olhá-los por toda vida.

Sentiu vontade de escrever.

Sentiu que não conseguia respirar, mas que aquilo nada tinha a ver com sua ansiedade.

Sentiu o corpo quente no inverno. A primavera chegava mais cedo para si. A primavera estava diante de si.

Sentiu o coração bater em desalinho... Seu coração batia? Ah, sim, como batia, eram fogos de ano novo.

A relação dos dois não demorou a incendiar, como fogo no trigal. Arderam e consumiram-se, arrebatados por um amor que ambos não acreditavam que existisse para além dos livros. Shaka ajudou Saga a superar sua crise, voltar a escrever e retomar sua segurança. O imigrante era dotado de uma força de vontade descomunal e mesmo atravessando um período de luto e de sérios problemas com os estudos e com o estado grego, encontrava serenidade para ser bálsamo para o mais velho lavar as feridas. Era um homem formidável e Saga não podia perdê-lo para o descaso do acaso. Pediu-o em casamento. Poderiam oficializar a união em cartório, o que criaria um laço do indiano com a Grécia. Queria ajudá-lo a comprar o local do sebo. Ser proprietário de um comércio certamente ajudaria com a cidadania. Não era simples, uniões civis entre pessoas do mesmo sexo eram legais, mas não bem vistas. Acabou tornando tudo público em seu blog pessoal, o que atraiu a mídia de toda união europeia, fazendo o setor de imigração ceder e finalmente conceder a cidadania e o visto permanente.

Convenceu Shaka a mudar-se para a casa que havia comprado na capital e estava cuidando verdadeiramente de sua saúde mental. Tudo finalmente se encaixava. Anos de terapia e dedicação depois, alcançou a alta médica de seu analista. Sentia-se bem sem medicações. Era um homem livre de si há três anos. Mas agora parecia que seus fantasmas voltavam.

Ainda olhando para o teto sentiu algo pontudo e fofo subindo em seu colo, trazendo-o de volta ao presente. Afagou o pelo macio e sentiu o ronronar suave. Era Spica, a gata de três cores que Shaka trouxera com ele quando se mudou e que virara a "filha" do casal. Agora já era uma felina idosa, mesmo assim continuava macia e vistosa. Ficou ali, aninhada no colo do grego que ficou um bom tempo fazendo carinho na pelagem, sem desviar o rosto do teto. Aquela presença foi o acalmando aos poucos. Spica sempre sabia quando um de seus humanos estavam tristes e sempre fazia o mesmo: subia no colo deles e ficava ali quietinha, ronronando, emanando sua presença terapêutica.

— Você sempre sente, não é?

Saga o disse finalmente voltando-se para aqueles olhos, ora verdes, ora amarelos, afagando o topo da cabeça, fazendo com que a gata os fechasse de satisfação. E então houve um estalo em sua mente:

— Spica! Você não comeu! Eu sou um monstro! - pegou a gata no colo levantando-se num pulo - Você também nem me lembrou! Cadê a miação desenfreada em frente ao armário da ração?

Outra característica de Spica era que ela não "perturbava" quando sentia que estavam tristes. Saga sentiu-se tonto ao erguer-se de súbito, consequência da bebida somada ao estômago vazio. Cambaleou uns passos antes de recuperar o equilíbrio, rumando até a cozinha. Colocou ração no pote e verificou se a fonte de água estava funcionando.

— Não pode esquecer de beber, senão Shaka briga com a gente!

Shaka, Shaka, Shaka... Não havia como pensar em outra coisa. Escorou as costas na parede, descendo até sentar-se ao lado de Spica, que comia com vontade.

— Ele não vai nos deixar, não é? - disse olhando para a tricolor.

Saga oscilava entre raiva e medo. Estava perdendo o controle. Levantou e foi procurar seu caderno de anotações, onde estava o número de seu antigo analista. Ele não iria perder Shaka para ele mesmo.

Estava disposto a lutar.


	4. Vicissitude

Algumas considerações para o capítulo

✩ Tarte tartin é uma torta típica francesa, tradicionalmente de maçã, que é feita invertida: a fruta é posta na assadeira antes da massa. Ao assar a fruta carameliza e ao desenformar ela fica por cima. No Brasil fazemos algo parecido com banana e abacaxi.

✩ Mílo, ou μήλο, em grego, em tradução literal significa maçã

✩ A Museion Editora é fictícia, ok, criei para a fic. Mas não me espantaria nada se existir realmente uma por aí

✩ A título de curiosidade, Museion é o templo das musas. Na mitologia grega as musas, filhas de Mnemosine - deusa da memória - são entidades capazes de prover inspiração ao homem, para arte e ciências, cada uma para um fim, sendo ao todo nove musas. Agora se você ouvir a expressão "musa inspiradora" já sabe de onde vem.

✩ Blockbuster é uma expressão para designar um sucesso de vendas e mídia. Algo que caiu no gosto popular, que todos conhecem e gera boa receita. É um termo utilizado para filmes, mas comumente visto aplicado à outras modalidades

* * *

**4 - Vicissitude**

Shaka acordou e procurou o marido com a mão instintivamente. Retornou à realidade e abriu os olhos. Era estranho estar no sebo. Era estranho não sentir o braço de Saga ao alcance de suas mãos, era estranho não virar-se para o lado, velar seu sono por um ou dois minutos, agradecer silenciosamente por tê-lo ao seu lado e beijar seu peito nu, na altura de seu coração, enquanto o outro dormia. Também não levantaria e prepararia o café de ambos. Sentiu-se amargo. O indiano era extremamente apegado à sua rotina. Mas, não era simplesmente isso. Era que Saga fazia uma falta visceral.

Levantou e pôs-se a arrumar tudo, guardando os lençóis e transformando a cama em sofá. Era segunda e seria uma longa semana. Lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e os cabelos, prendendo-os em um rabo de cavalo um pouco alto, deixando solta a franja e umas mechas que lhe emolduravam o rosto. Terminava de se vestir quando seu celular, tocou. Era Camus.

— Sim?

— Bonjour, mon ami¹! Estou na porta do Minerva.

— Bonjour, ruivo - disse imitando sotaque francês - Um minuto.

Shaka estranhou. Olhou o relógio e ainda faltavam meia hora para as oito, quando abria seu comércio. Milo às vezes aparecia cedo, mas Camus trabalhava como farmacêutico em um laboratório no outro lado da cidade. O que estaria fazendo ali? Vestiu a bata marinho de meia manga, com gola quadrada que, como a maioria de suas roupas de verão, lhe deixava as clavículas alvas à mostra, colocou-a para dentro do jeans de tom muito parecido e correu para abrir a porta.

— O consultório do garoto maçã é depois da esquina, acho que você errou de loiro! - disse num tom amigável, dando passagem para que o outro entrasse.

Camus entrou, o esperou encostar a porta e virar novamente para si. Estava com uma sacola nas mãos, vestia uma polo preta com pespontos claros muito delicados e caimento perfeito, jeans pretos muito escuros, sem lavagem alguma e sapatos de couro também pretos. Seus longos fios ruivos estavam soltos. Um pequeno sorriso desfez momentaneamente a habitual cara de poucos amigos.

— Pois Milo disse-me ontem que seu frigobar estava desprovido de guloseimas matinais.

— Maçã fofoqueira. - comentou Shaka cruzando os braços em uma falsa e teatral indignação, ao que Camus sorriu novamente.

— Sabe, penso eu que a melhor maneira de mimar um virginiano é com algo feito à mão. - Shaka arqueou uma sobrancelha, curioso - É que ele me disse que gostaria de mimá-lo. Oui², mimá-lo, com estas palavras. Então me adiantei e lhe fiz isso. - concluiu estendendo a sacola.

Shaka segurou-a, um tanto sem graça e verificou seu conteúdo.

— Atchá³! Você fez tarte tatin! E olha só, por falar em maçãs... - riu olhando para os pedaços de torta feitas da fruta - Milo diz que seu tarte tatin é melhor que o de qualquer patisserie da França!

— Muito embora ele nunca tenha saído da Grécia!

— Exatamente!

Ambos riram e a sineta da porta foi escutada, anunciando a entrada de Milo, segurando um suporte com três cafés, que flagrou o fim da cena. Camus e Shaka rindo. Rin-do. Abertamente. Ao mesmo tempo. Ele se esforçava para arrancar risos assim de ambos, mas eles estavam fazendo isso descaradamente nas suas costas. Armou um bico.

— Posso saber do que os príncipes acham graça?

— Oui! De você, claro, ma pomme⁴!

— Ah não, você também? - disse se referindo ao apelido que lhe fora dado por Shaka que na verdade ele adorava, era puro charme - E como assim de mim?

Milo, que vestia um jeans de lavagem clara, e uma blusa de botões índigo, quase roxa, com os punhos dobrados até os cotovelos e seu quase inseparável coturno nos pés, não sabia se sentia mais ciúmes do SEU namorado ou do SEU amigo.

— Traíras! - acrescentou aumentando o bico.

— Eu gosto de pomme, me agrada. Tipo o bico que você está fazendo agora. - Camus disse segurando seu "bico", beijando-lhe a bochecha e enlaçando seu braço direito com o próprio. Era avesso à demonstrações públicas de afeto, mas estava entre os seus.

— Olhe, amigo, eu acho elefantes criaturas adoráveis, mas você fica visivelmente melhor sem essa tromba. - Shaka, contaminado pelo clima íntimo e agradável, segurou-lhe pelo outro braço, conduzindo o casal para tomarem café dando-lhe um beijo muito ligeiro na outra bochecha - sem ciumeira matinal, combinado?

— Tá bom, tá bom. - disse direcionando-se para pequena copa - mas vocês sabem que é Milo da ilha, não Milo de fruta, não é?

— Oui, ma pomme. Inclusive a maior riqueza encontrada na ilha não foi a estátua de Vênus, foi você! Milo de Milos!

Pronto, uma cantada ruim. Era o suficiente. O grego se derretida feito manteiga na frigideira frente a qualquer demonstração de afeto do francês. Nem precisava caprichar. Beijou-o na boca na frente do amigo. Camus constrangeu-se, mas não reclamou e Shaka lembrou-se de Saga. E sentiu o corpo tremer. E morreu um pouquinho por dentro. Como podia doer assim? Tentou manter o semblante firme, não repetiria a cena do dia anterior, bastou ter fraquejado uma vez.

No fim da tarde anterior, Milo saiu do estabelecimento do amigo, pensando em onde poderia encontrar algo para jantarem. Lembrou-se de uma cantina estilo italiana, mas que servia boas saladas e pratos gregos também. Era um pouco longe para ir a pé, então rumou até a bicicleta de Shaka. Ele sabia a senha do cadeado e destravou-o sem problemas. Passou a mão pelos berloques pendurados: um pingente com uma lótus branca, a pureza de espírito, que lhe fora presenteada pelo pai assim que nascera - fora de sua mãe que faleceu no parto -, um galo de metal que lhe fora dado por Camus, símbolo de coragem em seu país, um ramo de oliveira dourado, que simbolizava o triunfo e lhe fora ofertado pelo próprio Milo e um olho grego, o famoso amuleto protetor contra todo mal e inveja, presente de Saga. Shaka também pendurara uma bolinha de pelúcia de três cores, que lhe lembrava sua gata de estimação e dizia que carregava toda sua família consigo naquela bicicleta. Milo sorriu, orgulhoso de ser considerado "da família". Era um homem extremamente fiel e estava disposto a ajudar aos seus. Faria o que precisasse para ver o casal que admirava em paz novamente.

Enquanto pedalava rumo ao restaurante pensava nas oscilações de humor de Saga. Era inevitável para Milo analisar o comportamento de todos à sua volta, devido aos anos dedicados ao seu ofício, era automático. O grego mais velho era um homem muito justo, dedicado e inteligente. Era despachado, comunicativo e vivaz. Tinha tino para liderança, mas era um espírito sem amarras e a liderança acabava por ser muitas vezes uma delas, por isso era uma "produção independente" ambulante. Conhecia gente no mundo todo, mas poucas pessoas a fundo. Pensava demais, por tempo de menos, tinha dificuldade em manter a mesma linha por longos períodos. Agia demais, concluía de menos, sempre arranjava algo mais interessante que o que estava fazendo. Saga era um atalho. Um caminho audaz e pouco ortodoxo. Triunfante, mas completamente caótico. Aparentemente Shaka e Saga partilhavam apenas a inteligência acima da média, a sagacidade para toda espécie de assunto e o exacerbado senso de justiça. O indiano era fechado e um tanto ranzinza. Possuía uma acidez que em nada combinava com a fluidez aprazível do grego. Shaka era uma linha reta. Inerte. A maior distância entre dois pontos. Fixava-se em minúcias e detalhes e nunca, nunca seguia por atalhos. Também tinha tino para liderança, mas preferia servir. Ser útil era quase uma meta de vida e, analisando bem, Shaka só se envolvia com pessoas que poderia ajudar de alguma maneira. Era tradicional e preocupado e, apesar de se comunicar com muita eloquência, tinha dificuldades em externar sentimentos. Usava uma máscara de arrogância e olhava todos de cima, mas Milo bem sabia que eram as camadas de defesa do exército protetor de seu coração. Conhecia o indiano bem o suficiente pra saber que ele tinha dificuldades em separar sentimento e fraqueza. Como fora obrigado a ser forte, desde muito novo, associou ainda na tenra infância que força era rigidez e que cada ser vivente a sua volta estava apenas esperando que ele demonstrasse seu sentir - suas fraquezas - para se utilizar disso para lhe puxar o tapete. Tinha um ciclo de convivência bem restrito, ao contrário do marido, e desvelava-se apenas para pessoas muitíssimo seletas. Era um homem de amarras, atado aos seus costumes, seu caráter, sua rotina, suas obrigações, era tudo, menos livre. Era uma máquina de críticas ambulante, tudo poderia estar melhor, ser feito com mais afinco, dar uma lapidada. As brigas rotineiras do casal eram em sua maioria, inclusive, devido ao perfeccionismo paranóico de Shaka se opor ferozmente ao jeito "o importante é que está pronto" de Saga.

Milo alcançou a cantina e pediu uma salada e um spaghetti com beringelas e tomates para viagem. Deu uma olhada nas embalagens, o macarrão parecia muito apetitoso, a salada era de folhas verdes, pimentões, tomate e queijo feta. Faltava o molho de iogurte. Shaka era viciado em qualquer coisa com iogurte. Gastou um tempo convencendo o atendente a preparar o molho, que não era incluído da salada que escolhera e pôs-se a pedalar de volta.

"Será que Saga achava Shaka novo demais pra si"? Isto não fazia sentido algum nesta altura do campeonato. Se isso fosse verdade, não teria iniciado a relação com um rapaz de pouco mais que vinte, quando o próprio já contava com trinta. "Será que era a juventude que o interessava, então? Um Shaka dez anos mais velho não tinha mais sabor de figo fresco pra ele"? Fazia menos sentido ainda, era visível o quanto se amavam e francamente, Shaka ainda tinha cara de menino, mas sempre tivera humor de ancião. Se a idade era o problema, só poderia ser a idade do próprio Saga. "Estaria se achando muito velho para ele? Estaria com medo de perder seu marido para alguém mais jovem"? Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com os pais no mês anterior. E se Saga concordasse com seus pais? Saga tinha quarenta anos, não era incomum receber pacientes nessa idade em seu consultório, atravessando uma crise de meia idade. Isso, somado ao destempero de sua personalidade explosiva, poderia ter desencadeado na discussão daquela manhã. Precisava falar com seu amigo indiano.

Entretanto ao entrar no sebo encontrou outro homem. Era Shaka, mas não era o Shaka que deixara lá, há menos de uma hora. Estava de banho tomado e possuía seu habitual semblante de quem flutua por cima das pessoas, acima delas, que Milo costumava chamar carinhosamente de "cara de entojo padrão". Havia preparado a pequena mesa na copa para a janta e saudou Milo, como se a conversa anterior nunca houvesse ocorrido.

— O que teremos para a janta?

— Trouxe spaghetti e salada, disse à Shaka enquanto colocava as embalagens na mesa.

O de cabeleira lisa imediatamente fiuxicou as embalagens, curioso.

— Are, a salada veio sem molho!

Milo sorriu. Era maravilhoso quando ele conseguia adiantar o próximo passo e não seu amigo vigilante.

— Tua sorte é que eu sou um amigo dedicado! - disse entregando-lhe o pote com o molho - Quase precisei subornar o atendente!

Shaka pegou o molho, agradeceu sinceramente e começou a servi-los. Sereno, com seus trejeitos quase etéreos, intransponível. O indiano havia se fechado novamente. Milo sabia que aquele era o fim da conversa. Ao menos naquela noite. Resolveu seguir o baile do amigo, enfrentá-lo era sempre péssima ideia.

Ali, na mesa de café, Milo procurava nas feições de Shaka, qualquer indício de que poderia retornar em algum momento o fatídico assunto, mas o semblante do indiano permanecia indecifrável. Comiam a torta feita por Camus e tomavam café, Shaka e Milo sentados e o francês de pé, a mesa era pequena e só comportava dois lugares.

— Está certo que não quer sentar um pouco? - indagou o indiano

— Oui, eu não gosto de tomar café sentado.

— Diferentão. - implicou Milo, sendo falsamente ignorado pelo namorado.

— Ah, Camus! - Shaka parecia lembrar-se de alguma coisa - Tenho algo para você.

Abocanhou mais um pedaço de torta e sorveu um pouco do café puro, antes de levantar-se indo ate a mesa atrás do balcão, voltando com um livro na mão.

— Acabou de lançar! Em verdade, só lança na sexta! Fui à editora fazer uma compra de edições antigas recolhidas, algumas sobras, alguns itens com defeito esquecidos, essas coisas. Quando bati o olho neste livro, na bancada do editor executivo, lembrei logo de você! Usei toda minha lábia de comerciante para conseguir um! Parece que é resultado de uma árdua pesquisa de uma equipe com diferentes profissionais, veja.

Era um livro sobre a flora local e seus usos terapêuticos, medicinais e cosméticos. Contava com pesquisas recentes e diversos comparativos de resultado.

— Nossa Shaka, é incrível, não sei nem o que dizer. Vai me ajudar muito nas minhas pesquisas! Quanto lhe devo?

— Não me ofenda, é um presente.

— Mas não deve ter sido barato ou simples conseguir isso.

— O que torna um presente muito mais "diferentão", não?

— Você sempre falando com gestos. Obrigado.

O loiro virou-se para Milo, que já ostentava novamente um semblante enciumado.

— Não olhe assim, homem, este é pra você, escorpião ciumento.

Shaka entregou um envelope amarelo pequeno ao grego, que abriu, curioso.

— Nicolo Ganopolos, editor executivo.

Haviam os contatos, e no verso o logotipo da Museion Editora, famosa por publicações científicas. Milo observou um instante, tentando entender.

— Shaka, eu já tenho namorado. - disse por fim, brincando com o amigo.

— Mas ainda não publicou seu livro. - respondeu o indiano - Eu andei conversando com o Ganopolos, disse à ele que eu conhecia um proeminente teórico, com uma publicação excelente sobre transtornos infantis e como a percepção do entorno pode influenciar nos tratamentos. Comentei que já havia lido e que era muito boa mesmo e, que meu tino comercial que nunca me engana, estava certo de que quem lançasse esta publicação estaria lançando o novo blockbuster da psicologia. Ele está aguardando seu contato. - concluiu com um sorriso triunfante.

Milo seguia com uma expressão de quem se esforça muito para processar uma mensagem. Apesar de atender muitos adultos, sua paixão era a psicologia infantil. Já estava há quase dois anos procurando uma editora disposta a lançar sua publicação, a Museion inclusive. Mas era difícil se lançar como teórico na área cientifica, a maioria dos editores nem se davam ao trabalho de ler antes da negativa. O grego sabia que Shaka conhecia muita gente do ramo, devido ao seu ofício, mas jamais imaginou que ele pudesse usar seus contatos para interceder por si.

— Eu sei, você deve estar se perguntando por que motivo eu não lhe entreguei isso antes, nos vimos ontem, afinal. Mas é que que o Ganopolos viajou em seguida a nossa conversa e pediu para que lhe entregasse seu contato apenas quando retornasse. Estou há duas semanas esperando para poder lhe dar a notícia.

— Shaka... Eu nem sei o que dizer. - Milo estava emocionado - Estou sem... palavras.

— Uau! Isso sim é um grande feito!

— Idiota! - disse já entre lágrimas, abraçando o amigo. - Muito obrigado.

O indiano não era muito dado à contatos físicos, mas aceitou o abraço do amigo por alguns segundos. Já havia até o beijado a face mais cedo, afinal.

— Já está bom, agora chega! Vão os dois trabalhar, que eu preciso abrir meu sebo! - disse já caminhando em direção à porta - E obrigado pelo café. Aprecio a amizade de vocês. Mas, por favor, eu sei me virar sozinho, sim? Não precisam seguir daqui me tratando como um menor abandonado.

— Mas se não fosse chato não seria o meu amigo!

Milo deu mais um abraço, Camus acenou e saíram de mãos dadas. Shaka apreciou um pouco a cena, lembrou-se novamente do marido e morreu só mais um pouquinho, sentindo o coração apertar. Voltou-se para dentro do comércio, virou a placa para "aberto", abriu as persianas e iniciou seu dia de trabalho. Foi uma manhã bastante movimentada e com boas vendas. Já a tarde parecia tediosa, entretanto era apenas a calmaria que antecipava as nuvens tenebrosas que se aproximavam à sua revelia.

Em um dado momento, distraído pensando no seu grego e na conversa estapafúrdia de domingo, esbarrou no porta-lápis, derrubando diversas canetas, lápis e marcadores no chão. "Onde estou com a cabeça"? Foi o que pensou ao se a abaixar para recolher seus pertences. Ouviu a sineta tocar anunciando a entrada de de alguém

— Um minuto. - disse ainda atrás do balcão.

Pôde ouvir passos se aproximando e sentiu perfume de cardamomo. Sabia à quem pertencia. Levantou-se, já de posse de todos os itens que caíram no chão.

— O que você quer? - o tom era seco.

— Precisava lhe ver, Shaka.

— Pois já viu. Agora retire-se.

Shaka saiu de trás do balcão na intenção de indicar a porta ao marido, foi quando viu a mão enfaixada.

— Por Sri Ganesha, o que você arranjou aí?

Sem esperar resposta, apoiou a mão de Saga no balcão e retirou a faixa com cautela, percebendo que este sentia dor. Viu o grande corte na palma da mão, que estava inchado e parecia infeccionar.

— Ainda temos louça em casa ou eu precisarei comprar outro aparelho de jantar?

Não era uma pergunta para ser respondida. Shaka acertou um cheio sobre o motivo do corte e Saga sabia que estava sendo repreendido pela enésima vez por sua mania de quebrar tudo em surtos de raiva.

— Isso está horroroso. Espere aí.

Shaka afastou-se para pegar sua maleta de primeiros-socorro. Saga fez menção de segui-lo.

— Espere aí. - repetiu de maneira pausada e enfática.

Shaka voltou com a maleta e pôs-se a higienizar a ferida com a maior delicadeza possível, visto que seu marido punha uma expressão de dor na face a cada toque.

— Shaka, você deveria voltar para casa. Ela é sua também, sempre foi, eu só...

Foi interrompido pelo mais novo.

— Saga, ou você cala esta boca ou se retira daqui.

A pior ofensa de todo o universo para o mais velho era que alguém o mandasse calar a boca. Expressar-se era sua essência e ouvir que seu rabo não valia dois euros era menos depreciativo que aquilo. Mas Shaka o sabia bem, o estava testando. E descontando um pouco de sua raiva. Queria ver até onde ia aquele arrependimento.

Saga olhou para o indiano aturdido. Percebeu que o outro queria que ele engolisse seu orgulho à seco e assim o fez. Calou-se. Não queria sair dali, precisava da presença aconchegante de seu marido, ainda que condenado a tê-la em silêncio.

Shaka desinfectou a ferida o melhor que pôde e fez um curativo caprichoso.

— Parece que sempre nos vemos as voltas com mãos machucadas e curativos, não é?

Shaka referia-se ao dia em que se conheceram. Saga ainda estava com a mão ferida da perfuração que sofrera do ex amante catalão e ao ver o curativo extremamente mal feito - ao menos para o padrão Shaka de excelência - oferecera-se para fazer um curativo melhor, também cuidando do ferimento. Fora o primeiro contato dos dois.

— Você deveria ter ido ao hospital para levar uns pontos. Agora isso vai demorar. E vai doer. - concluiu.

— Não que eu não mereça, não é?

— Não sou eu quem está dizendo.- Shaka voltou a direcionar-se para porta - Compre um remédio para esta infecção. - era uma ordem - Agora vá.

— Eu marquei com meu analista. Liguei pra ele na primeira hora, hoje. - Saga disse, estancando na porta, procurando o olhar do menor.

Shaka admirou-se positivamente. Preocupava-se com seu marido.

— Não volte antes da primeira consulta.

Saga finalmente saiu do sebo, virando-se uma última vez para Shaka.

— Eu amo você.

O outro o olhou por uns segundos, ensaiou dizer algo, mas desistiu, virando-se com a porta fechando atrás de si.

Saga permaneceu olhando a porta fechada. Aquela era a resposta padrão para sua declaração de amor. O silêncio. Mas aquele homem costumava ao menos lhe sorrir, afagar a face ou recostar a cabeça em seu peito e não dar-lhe as costas.

Shaka não fazia ideia do quanto sua dificuldade em demonstrar sentimentos afetava Saga e o grego não fazia ideia do quanto o indiano morria de amores por si. Ali, inclusive, frente aquela porta cerrada, Saga temeu não haver mais amor algum.

Dentro do sebo, Shaka encontrava sérios problemas para concentrar-se em suas atividades. Havia gasto duas horas tentando acertar a planilha de contabilidade, sem sucesso. Desistindo, resolveu tentar dar conta dos livros em cima da sua mesa. Estavam alocados no lugar errado e Shaka os havia posto ali no domingo, a fim de dar o destino correto para eles. Era um trabalho que exigia menos de sua concentração, então decidiu tentar.

Foi segurar o primeiro livro que ele entrou novamente. Havia cortado um pouco os cabelos? Também não reconhecia aquela roupa. Lançou um olhar de desagrado, mas ele o olhava como se não o conhecesse... Aquilo não era possível, era? Não no mesmo dia, era muita desventura. Olhou para suas mãos assim que ele se colocou diante do balcão e teve certeza.

Era possível.

Uma desgraça nunca vem desacompanhada.

Shaka respirou fundo e pronunciou-se enfim. A surpresa era tanta, que apenas conseguiu dizer seu nome.

— Kanon.

* * *

¹ em tradução literal do francês "bom dia, meu amigo"

² também do francês, "sim"

³ Expressão hindi para satisfação, sem tradução literal. Seria algo como "uau", "massa" ou "nossa" no Brasil, no sentido de ter se agradado muito de algo.

³ do francês "minha maçã"


	5. Desventuras em série

Considerações para melhor entendimento:

✩ Ouzeria é um local que vende petiscos, comidinhas e bebidas. Parecido com nossos bares voltados pra sentar, conversar e comer, porque o povo grego gosta de comer (nunca critiquei). Tem esse nome devido ao Ouzo, bebida típica grega, que geralmente é servido nesses locais. É como se aqui chamássemos barzinho de cachaceria rs

✩ Lord Byron, apesar de inglês - ícone do romantismo, que os "gódegos trevosos" amam hahaha, Tá, parei -, é querido na Grécia pois participou da gerra pela independência grega, na época tomada pelos otomanos.

* * *

**5 - Desventuras em série**

Kanon observava surpreendido o belo homem a sua frente. Ele o havia chamado pelo nome, mas o grego nunca o havia visto na vida. Jamais se esqueceria de um rosto tão bonito.

— Você me conhece?

Shaka, percebendo a besteira que fizera retomou rapidamente sua "cara de entojo padrão", falando simplesmente.

— Não, não conheço.

Em verdade, não conhecia mesmo. Apenas sabia que seu marido tinha um irmão gêmeo e que o detestava. Voltou-se para os livros novamente. O mais velho tentou perceber algo em seus movimentos que o denunciasse, mas o homem continuava a mexer nos exemplares como se subitamente ele não existisse ou fosse pequeno demais para merecer sua atenção. Tamborilou o tampo do balcão com os dedos, fazendo com que o mais jovem voltasse a fitá-lo, tentou ler os olhos do loiro, mas eles nada diziam ou poderiam dizer qualquer coisa. Seguiu olhando mais um tempo, tentando o penetrar. O outro simplesmente sustentou seu olhar e Kanon sentiu que fora além disso: apesar de ser mais baixo, o loiro lhe olhava de cima. Aquele homem era um mistério, um enigma. Desses com esfinge e tudo. Kanon sentiu vontade de decifrá-lo. E devorá-lo.

— Não me conhece, mas sabe meu nome. Como sabe?

Shaka reparou que Kanon colocava à mão no queixo apoiando o cotovelo sobre o balcão. Parecia um gesto costumeiro, mas o indiano percebera bem que era com a única intenção de exibir o Hublot que deveria custar bem mais que um carro preso ao pulso. O irmão de Saga lhe olhava de um jeito que lhe dava ojeriza, um misto de prepotência, indiscrição, perversidade e... desejo? Não podia ser, estava achando demais. Mas não desviou o olhar. Se Kanon queria competir, certamente havia escolhido os homem errado.

— Não me respondeu.

Pois é, não havia respondido. Não havia como responder sem expor a verdade, mas sentia um instinto de evitar ser questionado sobre Saga, uma vontade irracional de resguardá-lo. Shaka não sabia exatamente o porquê. Sempre achara que Saga devia se entender com a família, mas agora ali em frente àquele homem de olhar devasso e mau agourado achava uma péssima ideia manter qualquer tipo de proximidade.

— Seu irmão é um homem famoso. - respondeu por fim.

O mais velho deu-se por satisfeito, mas por muito poucos instantes. Foi o tempo de Shaka atravessar do balcão e caminhar para as estantes da loja, carregando alguns livros para alojá-los. Ouviu novamente a voz penetrante, tão parecida e tão distinta ao mesmo tempo da sua voz favorita no mundo.

— E você deve ser muito fã do meu irmão famoso para não confundi-lo comigo. - comentou, novamente se acercando do outro - Ou então o conhece... Não duvidaria, jornalistas devem gostar de lugares assim.

Observou o de cabelos loiros, que continuava guardando os livros na estante, ainda o tratando como se ele não fosse o suficiente para merecer sua total atenção. Reparou nos pulsos finos, nos dedos longilíneos que moviam-se precisos realocando os exemplares na prateleira. Os longos fios presos que evidenciavam o pescoço, a nuca exposta que lhe parecia muito sensual. Sentiu vontade de cravar seus dentes naquela pele aparentemente tão macia. Ter sua libido instigada tão ferozmente por um homem que nem sequer se dera ao trabalho de tentar seduzi-lo, pior, que o ignorava, o irritava. Ser desperto por um homem o irritava por si só. Ele não era como seu irmão. Não queria ser. E sentir raiva só aumentava sua lasciva direcionada àquele homem.

— Ele, o Saga, vem muito aqui?... Eh... - percebeu que não possuía nenhum prenome pelo qual perguntar - ...como é mesmo seu nome?

O indiano o olhou de canto. Kanon prosseguiu:

— Você sabe meu nome, mas eu não sei o seu. Não me parece justo, não? Ou você me diz ou então, quem sabe, me apresenta seu oráculo, porque pensando bem eu duvido muito que o Saga tenha sequer mencionado ter um irmão em seu blog ou em sua coluna e, ainda assim, você sabe meu nome. Deve ser um bom oráculo.

— Shaka. - disse sem ao menos virar para o outro.

Kanon pensou já ter escutado aquele nome e ele era muito pouco comum para que houvesse escutado sobre outro Shaka. Pensou por um instante até se lembrar de quando lera sobre o casamento com um imigrante no blog do irmão. O outro provocara uma comoção europeia a espera de um final feliz entre ele e o noivo às portas de ser deportado. Olhou novamente para as mãos que guardavam o último livro. Reparou na aliança trabalhada do lado esquerdo. Puxou a mão do mais novo com livro e tudo.

— Você é o macho dele! - segurava-o com alguma força - Mas não parece ter idade pra isso. - passou mais um olhar pelo indiano - Deve ser de família o gosto pela ninfetagem, minha esposa tem vinte e seis. - falava com algum descaso.

Shaka, violentado com invasão de espaço e com o brusco contato físico sem consentimento, ficou estagnado alguns instantes, piscou umas três vezes na tentativa de voltar à realidade, pois é claro que deveria estar preso em alguma dimensão paralela. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Todos os seus alarmes foram acionados e suas defesas levantadas. Aquele homem era uma ameaça e Shaka tinha certeza disso, podia sentir na vibração, na aura, no toque daquele homem que emanava malícia e iniquidade. Ele jamais poderia se aproximar de Saga. E Shaka iria fazer tudo ao seu alcance para impedir.

Controlou a respiração e direcionou o olhar para a mão que segurava seu pulso e dela para os olhos de seu dono com um desdém tamanho que Kanon soltou-o de imediato.

— Marido. É a nomenclatura adequada. E eu tenho quase trinta e dois. E já era maior de idade. E, principalmente, não te diz respeito.

Colocou enfim o último livro no lugar e afastou-se antes de prosseguir.

— Todavia, eu tenho certeza que você não entrou aqui em busca do seu irmão. Ou do marido dele.

O olhar de Shaka era incisivo.

— Sim, você está certo. Entrei pelos livros. É que eu sou historiador. Mas, também não é por isso. Eu sou colecionador de obras raras.

Se fosse QUALQUER outra pessoa do universo, Shaka se poria interessado, adoraria saber mais de alguém que partilhava dois interesses consigo: historia e livros. Mas era Kanon. E a única coisa que o indiano queria era que ele fosse logo embora. Era melhor atendê-lo e despachá-lo de uma vez.

— Pois sim. Em que posso servi-lo?

"Pode me servir de joelhos, me fazendo um oral com esta boca tão bonita. Depois podia me servir de quatro naquele sofá, você tem cara de que geme gostoso". Kanon se surpreendia com os próprios pensamentos. Sempre fora libidinoso e sempre conseguira o que queria, mas nunca um homem despertara em si uma reação tão animalesca. Sempre mantivera seu desejo por homens escondido, nunca quis ser tratado pelo pai como Saga o fora. Casara-se com uma mulher rica e preferia transar com homens muito bem pagos para manterem as pernas abertas e a boca fechada, garantindo que seu casamento continuaria seguro e sua esposa o continuaria bancando. Não que ela não soubesse dos fetiches homossexuais do marido, ela só não queria duas coisas: envolvimento sentimental e escândalo. Pensou que seu irmão deveria meter com aquele homem todo dia e sentiu inveja. Saga não merecia aquela delícia toda. Era um descompensado.

— Você possui alguma seção de obras raras disponível aqui? - perguntou, sem tirar os olhos gulosos do outro.

— Sim, deseja algo específico?

— Um livro caro e que agrade a um grego que gosta de artes e literatura. Preciso fingir que gosto do meu sogro.

Era possível sentir mais nojo por alguém do que ele sentia por aquele gêmeo cretino agora? Virou-se, rumando para prateleira com os livros raros que possuía. Esta ficava atrás do balcão, do lado oposto à mesa e ficava protegida por uma grade que abria com senha. Nunca havia sofrido nenhuma tentativa de roubo ou furto, era uma precaução, afinal cada livro ali valia muitos das outras estantes. Pegou a escada e subiu dois degraus, esticando-se para alcançar uma caixa no alto, o que fez sua blusa se desprender da calça, exibindo a pele de alabastro e Kanon se perdeu ali, no fim daquelas costas, nas formas daquele corpo, na cintura delgada e nas nádegas firmes dentro da calça bem cortada. Aquele homem era um convite. O grego, hipnotizado, aproximou-se. Não percebeu quando havia atravessado o balcão ou em que momento seu olhar vidrado tinha abandonado qualquer pudor de vez.

Shaka sentiu Kanon próximo demais, um frio lhe percorreu a espinha, um tremor lhe acometeu as pernas, como se na presença de uma assombração, tentou se virar, foi quando se desequilibrou e caiu. Ao tentar evitar o choque com o chão de maneira instintiva, torceu o pulso da mão boa, sua esquerda.

O baque do loiro no chão despertou o maior do transe. Ele tentou acudi-lo, mas foi bruscamente interrompido.

— Fique aí.

— Você se machucou, Shaka? Está tudo bem? - Kanon realmente não possuía esta intenção.

— Estou ótimo. - mentira deslavada, seu pulso doía horrores. E também seu cotovelo e sua coxa - Volte para trás do balcão.

A voz mantinha-se calma, contudo era claramente uma ordem. O grego obedeceu de pronto. Shaka levantou-se, subiu na escada novamente, com algum custo e pegou a caixa, fazendo um grande esforço, devido a dor, apesar de manter seu semblante sereno. Retirou cuidadosamente o exemplar da caixa e assumia novamente seu perfil de vendedor. Aquele homem já lhe pertubara tudo o que podia, ao menos que "pagasse" pelo prejuízo. Mostrou ao Kanon, que sorriu de satisfação, desprendendo-se do ocorrido, antes de se pronunciar.

— Lord Byron! Que grego amante de literatura não gosta de Byron? Muito bom.

— Deve ser um dos ingleses mais queridos da Grécia. Esse é de de 1842, não tanto depois de sua morte, é completo e está em bom estado, visto que tem mais de um século e meio. Um livro dessa idade neste estado já vale muito por si, independe do conteúdo.

— Sim, está muito bom! Fiquei até com vontade de tê-lo em minha coleção, mas preciso manter o teatro do bom genro, minha mulher venera o pai. Está ótimo, vou levar. - abriu a carteira e entregou um cartão para Shaka. - Débito, por favor.

Nem sequer perguntara o preço. Shaka sabia que propositalmente também. Foi até o balcão finalizou a compra do grego, embalou caprichosamente o exemplar, a despeito da dor lancinante que sentia.

— Aqui está, passar bem.

— Obrigado. - começou a caminhar até a porta, mas parou - É... Shaka, como ele está? Digo, meu irmão. Ele está bem?

Shaka podia ouvir as sirenes tocando em seu subconsciente. Dele, aquele homem não arrancaria nada sobre seu marido.

— Kanon, francamente, se lhe interessasse, você saberia. Se você quisesse, conseguiria encontrá-lo. Passar bem. - repetiu

Kanon deu uma última olhada no esposo do irmão.

— Ele tem sorte. Tem um macho bonito e protetor. Duvido que mereça.

E saiu.

Shaka bufou de raiva e gemeu de dor. Precisava imobilizar o pulso. Pegou pela segunda vez no dia a maleta, massageou o pulso com um analgésico em gel, improvisou uma tala com a polionda que usava para fazer as caixas de acondicionamento e imobilizou com as ataduras o mais firme que conseguia. Não parecia muito bom, visto que o fizera com sua mão direita. Estava cogitando fechar o Minerva e procurar quem melhor o fizesse, olhou para a mesa procurando as chaves e lá estava um retrato dele, com Saga e Spica: sua família. Pegou o porta retrato e acariciou seus amores com a mão avariada. Estava com saudades, dos dois. Chegou a pensar em pedir para seu marido levar-lhe a gata, mas não queria deixá-lo sozinho, Saga tinha sérios problemas com solidão. Alcançou as chaves quando ouviu a sineta e olhou na direção da porta. Entrou por ela uma mulher jovem e muito bonita. Era loira, com cabelos abaixo dos ombros e olhos claros de predadora. Usava um vestido muito bem cortado, até os joelhos, justo ao corpo em um tom de magenta. Caminhou até ela para poder atendê-la.

— Onde ele está? - disse enquanto Shaka ainda se aproximava. A voz era melodiosa, não falava alto e impostava educação, mas ela parecia um tanto irritada.

— Perdão?

— Meu marido. Cadê? Passou o cartão aqui agora a pouco, o aplicativo me avisou. - disse erguendo o celular - E você? O que quer com ele? - olhou pra Shaka como se examinasse um produto na vitrine - É muito bonito e perigosamente loiro.

Shaka entendeu que era a esposa de Kanon. Entendeu também que não recebera um elogio, o que ela externava era puro desagrado.

— Saiu tem cerca de dez minutos, senhora. Comprou um livro. Um exemplar muito raro de Lord Byron. Disse que era para o senhor seu pai, queria presentear o sogro.

A moça bonita sorriu. A menção sobre o agrado ao pai pareceu alegrá-la. Tudo indicava que ela gostava mesmo dele, como o grego havia dito.

— Ótimo, então. - olhou novamente para o indiano de cima a baixo e rumava para porta, quando viu a área reservada às peças de antiquário. Passou por uma escrivaninha e por uma luminária estilo art decó e analisou com minúcia. - Estão à venda?

— Sim.

— Se eu levar, posso mandar buscar amanhã?

— Sim.

Abriu a bolsa, entregando-lhe o cartão.

— Quero os dois. Débito, por favor.

Era mal de família não perguntar preço? Certamente o dinheiro não era deles. Pegou o cartão e finalizou outra venda, olhando o nome escrito nele: Thetis Solo.

— Aqui está. É só quem a senhora designar para retirada me apresentar este comprovante.

— Obrigada.

E desta vez cruzou a porta, deixando-o sozinho novamente.

Aquele definitivamente estava sendo um dia daqueles. Fechou o Minerva antes que o acaso lhe alcançasse os calcanhares mais uma vez e saiu. Havia desistido de cuidar do pulso ou de sequer passar na farmácia para comprar um anti inflamatório. Queria beber alguma coisa.

Mal havia fechado o estabelecimento e ouvira seu celular. Era Camus. Estava ligando pela segunda vez no dia. Definitivamente deveria estar perdido em alguma viagem regada a LSD de Alice no País das Maravilhas. Nada fazia sentido e ele até deu uma conferida para saber se o entorno de repente não havia se tornado grande ou pequeno demais. Atendeu o telefone, pensando que já não ficaria surpreso se a voz do outro lado da linha resolvesse lhe dizer que estava atrasada para o chá.

— Sim?

— Shaka, mon ami, estou no ônibus, no centro já, precisava falar com você. Está no sebo?

— Na verdade eu acabei de fechar. Mas estou indo para a ouzeria de sempre. Quer me acompanhar?

—Parfait¹! Chego em quinze minutos.

— Ok.

Shaka desligou e caminhou até o local combinado, pensando no que Camus poderia querer falar consigo. Chegou, escolheu uma mesa do lado de fora e pediu uma água com gás para esperar o amigo. Queria tomar um vinho e, sendo com Camus, achou melhor esperar para que ele escolhesse. Gostava dali pois dava para ver a acrópole no alto. Imponente e em breve, com o cair da noite, exibiria a bela iluminação noturna. Uma construção que resistira ao tempo. Dali parecia rígida e eterna, acima dos homens mesquinhos. Shaka desejava ser como aquela estrutura, medir forças com os astros, com o espaço, sobrepujar a finitude, flutuar sobre eles. Mas era um mortal com medo, fraquezas e uma sacola de problemas nas costas. Lembrou-se do casal nauseante. Ok, haviam lhe rendido ótimas vendas, todavia para si, aquelas aparições não haviam sido nada auspiciosas. Pegou o celular e digitou o nome da mulher na busca. Começava a olhar os resultados quando ouviu a voz conhecida, que para muitos soava fria, mas que ele sinceramente apreciava o timbre.

— Pesquisando sobre a família Solo?

— Os conhece?

— De nome. - o francês puxava a cadeira, sentando-se enquanto prosseguia - São podres de ricos e muitíssimo influentes. Quase tudo que o mar grego produz é deles ou passa por eles. Dentre outros negócios. Dedicam-se a filantropia também. Essa moça, Thetis, é filha adotiva do magnata Julian Solo. Reza a lenda que é a princesinha dos olhos dele.

Se fosse Milo, terminaria a explicação dizendo um "não sabia que você gostava de mulher" ou algo do gênero com a intenção de arrancar mais alguma informação. Mas era Camus. E ele não perguntou absolutamente nada. Shaka apreciava sua discrição.

— Veio aqui para tomar água? - disse apontando para a garrafa na mesa.

— Vim para tomar vinho! Mas gostaria que escolhesse.

— O que eu quiser?

— O que você quiser.

— Não é todo mundo que deixa um aquariano escolher "o que ele quiser".

Shaka riu brevemente e Camus começou a ler a carta de vinhos

— Confio no seu exótico bom gosto. Ademais, se eu bem lhe conheço sei que vai escolher um vinho menos óbvio, um não europeu e eu vou me surpreender descobrindo o sabor escondido em uma garrafa australiana, chilena ou sul-africana.

— Difícil surpreender um homem iluminado pelo dom de prever o próximo passo! Um sul-africano então! - disse levantando a mão e fazendo o pedido, apontando para o escolhido na carta e virando-se novamente para Shaka - Agora os deuses vão soprar nos seus ouvidos a uva, também?

— Thik², claro!

Shaka pôs os dedos da mão machucada na testa, fechou os olhos e levantou a outra mão no ar, como quem fala com os "deuses"

— Ah, sim, obrigada. - abriu-os e olhou muito sério para Camus - Disseram-me que um aquariano amante de bioquímica certamente escolherá uma uva híbrida. Diferente, fruto do cruzamento da bênção divina com a genialidade humana. Para surpreender, afinal agradar não é exatamente seu dom, à gregos e troianos. Disseram-me também que, talvez, fosse uma boa ideia me embebedar com sua escolha, assim engulo melhor esse dia. - terminou a fala, solene.

— Shaka, você é o crème de la crème³ do sarcasmo.

— Com pitadas agridoces de cinismo.

— E ainda assumido. Por isso nos damos bem.

Era verdade. Ambos eram introspectivos com estranhos e possuíam um senso de humor, digamos, peculiar. Sentiam-se à vontade na presença um do outro, era como se sozinhos não precisassem se preocupar em medir palavras, parecerem grosseiros ou insensíveis. Ambos eram objetivos, isso fazia a conversa fluir entre eles e, fazia também com que, curiosamente, arrancassem mais sorrisos um do outro que seus próprios parceiros, coisa que, claro, acarretava em uma ou outra cena de ciúmes por um de seus gregos. Principalmente o grego Camus, que tinha ciúme mesmo era dos dois.

Camus reparara assim que chegara nas ataduras e no grande roxo próximo ao cotovelo do indiano e decidiu enfim perguntar.

— O que houve aí?

— Eu caí da escada. - respondeu somente

— Essa tala nem parece ter sido amarrada por você!

— Não sou tão bom com a destra, mas poderia ter me esforçado mais, não é?

— Posso? - perguntou indicando o braço do amigo.

— Você foi enfermeiro antes de virar farmacêutico, não? É claro que pode. - Shaka ofereceu a mão machucada.

O francês refez o curativo, imobilizou de maneira bem firme, reparando que Shaka mantinha aquela expressão de quem flutua sobre mortais. Admirou sua resistência e força de vontade, aquilo devia estar doendo bastante. Diferente de o indiano, Camus achava-o muito parecido com a acrópole: firme, solene e acima.

— Sabe que devia medicar-se e descansar, não?

— Sim, sei, obrigado.

Camus não iria insistir.

O vinho chegara e Shaka pôde notar que se tratava de um Pinotage.

— Os deuses nunca me falham. - disse ao francês, que sorriu.

— Já provou algum?

— Não, nunca.

— Então ainda não perdi por completo a chance de lhe surpreender.

Shaka provou e aprovou a bebida, deixando Camus satisfeito. O francês deu mais uma olhada para o pulso de Shaka e resolveu acrescentar.

— Se isso piorar amanhã você vai buscar auxílio. - não era uma pergunta ou pedido.

— Passo na sua casa já que você pode tanto fazer o curativo quanto me indicar o melhor remédio. - sorriu brevemente e sorveu um pouco mais do líquido, é claro que era uma brincadeira - Sim, pode deixar, procurarei um profissional se necessário.

Camus decidiu que era hora de aproveitar a deixa.

— Isso inicia a nossa pauta.

Shaka arqueou uma sobrancelha, um trejeito que Camus já conhecia. Era um pedido mudo para que desenvolvesse o assunto.

— Disse que poderia fazer ambos. - começou - Há anos atrás, na França, quando tentei me formar enfermeiro, meu sonho era levar a profissão adiante, até servir em fronteiras, você conhece a história. Comecei a cursar a faculdade, era proeminente em bioquímica, me envolvi acidentalmente em um projeto intercurricular com alunos do curso de botânica e descobri um talento. Não era o que eu havia sonhado em fazer, mas era muito bom naquilo. O resto você também sabe, precisei largar a Enfermagem durante uma crise financeira e quando retomei os estudos acabei fazendo Farmácia. Hoje, naquele laboratório, não me arrependo das minhas escolhas.

Shaka escutava o relato que já conhecia do amigo, era realmente bom em química e um gênio da botânica. O indiano seguia esperando o momento em que tudo aquilo ganharia um propósito em ser dito.

— Falo isso - prosseguiu - pois você, apesar de ter começado pela área de história e de seu vasto conhecimento ajudar muito na hora de escolher e recomendar os exemplares que vende; apesar de ser, digamos, de humanas, é um talento de exatas.

Shaka o olhava, entretido e curioso, ao que o ruivo prosseguia.

— Seu comércio só deu certo pois você é excelente em contabilidade, gestão de riscos, estatística e estratégias de compra e venda. Veja bem, é um talento nato, você nunca estudou nenhuma dessas coisas e supera muitos profissionais. Você levantou aquilo do nada. E hoje é dono do sebo mais popular de toda Atenas.

— Camus, é muito lisonjeiro ouvir isso, mas onde quer chegar?

O loiro estava apenas sendo educado ao externar sua lisonja, tinha plena ciência de que era bom em tudo que se predispunha a fazer.

— Quero que seja meu sócio.

— Sócio?

— Digamos que interpretei seu presente hoje como um sinal dos deuses.

— Pensei que fosse ateu.

— Digamos que seja dos seus deuses. Apenas estou interpretando para você.

O indiano sorriu de canto e Camus serviu mais vinho.

— Shaka, você sabe que venho pesquisando arduamente a flora grega, o seu presente só comprova isso. Eu quero abrir uma botica. Algo próprio, especializado em produtos naturais, de extrema eficiência, claro. E quero seus conhecimentos para fazer meu negócio ou melhor, nosso negócio, prosperar.

— Posso dizer que estou interessado. Seria uma parceria em qual porcentagem?

— Penso em meio a meio. Vamos trabalhar juntos, desde o início. Dividiremos os lucros, mas antes, certamente, os investimentos. Sei que é um homem econômico e que dispõe de algum montante. O que gostaria de saber é se está disposto em arriscar. Óbvio que precisaremos fazer cálculos prévios, você os fará inclusive. - tomou mais do conteúdo da taça - Sabe Shaka, eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas é que nos parecemos em muitos aspectos. Assim sendo, consigo supor que você esteja preocupado com a sua situação. Sei que você ama seu marido. Ele te ama também. Mas sei que você, que cogita todas as hipóteses, já cogitou a pior, não é? A separação e suas consequências.

Shaka o fitou sério.

— Sim, já. É uma possibilidade as coisas chegarem em um divórcio. Muito embora eu não deseje me afastar de meu marido. - fez uma pausa, como se para digerir a hipótese - Uma separação legal poderia acarretar na suspensão da minha cidadania e na revisão do meu visto. Eu tenho um negócio na Grécia, mas ele é de pequeno porte. Ainda assim posso tentar partir para o visto permanente de empreendedor. Na época o Saga me ajudou a comprar o imóvel, mas eu paguei a ele cada centavo, com direito a comprovantes, fiz questão embora ele não quisesse. Não apenas está em meu nome, como é realmente meu. Entretanto ter dois empreendimentos me deixaria muito mais seguro. Seria muito difícil deportarem um homem que gira a economia local dessa maneira. - verteu o que restava na taça - Então, sim, sua proposta vem em uma hora muito oportuna e, sim, estou orgulhoso e honrado com o convite que está aceito.

Camus sorriu satisfeito com a resposta e encheu as taças pela última vez.

— Um brinde?

— Um brinde!

Perto dali, em sua casa, Saga tentava manter a cabeça ocupada. Estava ansioso pois havia marcado uma consulta para quarta pela manhã e ainda era noite de segunda, um dia inteiro o separava de seu objetivo. E também de poder voltar a ver seu marido. Olhou para a cama, Spica estava confortavelmente deitada no travesseiro de Shaka, depois de afofa-lo por mais de um minuto com suas garrinhas.

— Você também sente falta dele, não é? Esse é o travesseiro mais cheiroso do universo, deixe um pouquinho pra mim!

Começou a mexer nas gavetas. Estava cobrindo as férias de um dos jornalistas da equipe e isso fazia com que precisasse ir mais vezes ao jornal. O dia seguinte seria uma dessas vezes e ele tinha certeza de ter guardado sua agenda com todas as anotações necessárias. Tinha certeza que gardara, mas não de onde guardara. Abriu uma das gavetas de Shaka, poderia ter posto ali por engano. Enquanto mexia um envelope chamou sua atenção pelo brasão da Universidade Aristóteles de Salônica. Conhecia, pois já havia morado em Tessalônica, inclusive, havia feito seu mestrado naquela Universidade, que era maior de seu país. Pegou o envelope e pode ler que vinha do Departamento de História e Arqueologia. Naquele momento teve absoluta certeza de que estava invadindo a privacidade do marido e quebrando sua confiança, mas sua curiosidade era maior. Em verdade, sua curiosidade costumava ser maior que praticamente qualquer coisa. Abriu o envelope. Era uma carta de admissão no curso de História. Saga olhou a data do prazo de matrícula, até início de julho. Estavam em meados de agosto. Por que Shaka não havia dito nada sobre aquilo? Quando ele fora se inscrever? Pensou um pouco. Fez uma retrospectiva do mês anterior. No fim de julho começara a cobrir as férias de seu colega, incentivado pelo marido que achava que ele precisava ocupar a cabeça, pois andava mais instável que de costume. Antes houve a viagem para Milos. Lembrou-se de quando Shaka o questionara se ele estaria enjoado do casamento. Recordou do dia seguinte, quando se sentiu mal depois do café e perguntou se Shaka abriria mão da manhã de praia para ficar com ele ao que o indiano respondera que "abriria mão de muito mais". Aquilo começava a ganhar um novo sentido, mas Saga ainda não entendia o porquê do loiro não ter dito nada sobre a carta. Retrocedeu mais um pouco. Primeiro de julho. Saga fora admitido em seu doutorado. Estava muito feliz pois sua condição mental o impedira de conseguir dar esse passo duas vezes antes. Foi atingido pela lembrança do sorriso do marido, do abraço protetor quando lhe confessou que estava com muito medo que tudo desse errado de novo. Ele lhe dissera que "ambos iriam fazer tudo o que fosse necessário para dar certo dessa vez". Olhou novamente o prazo no documento: 5 de julho. Estava claro que Shaka não havia ido à lugar nenhum.

Olhou novamente para a tricolor em cima da cama.

— Como eu pude duvidar dos sentimentos desse homem, Spica?

Atirou-se na cama, de frente para a gata, que começava a esfregar a cabeça em seu braço, demonstrando seu carinho, dividindo com ele o travesseiro cheiroso.

— Mas é que ele nunca diz nada, eu nunca tenho certeza. O que eu sinto é tão forte que tanto tempo depois eu ainda me surpreendo. Eu tenho medo, ele não vê, Spica? É normal temer o que é maior do que a gente, não? - acarinhou a felina - Eu só precisava que ele dissesse...

Dormiu ali, vencido pelo cansaço, pelo medo e pela esperança.

A esperança luta contra pessoas? No caso de Saga, quase o tempo todo.

Tinha certeza que seria capaz de morrer de esperança ali, sentindo o perfume do marido no travesseiro enquanto sonhava em ouvi-lo se declarar.

* * *

¹ do francês, perfeito.

²contração de "theek hai", do hindi, ok / sim.

³ expressão francesa para dizer que algo é "o melhor". Em tradução literal significa "creme do creme", em português expressões parecidas seriam "a nata" de algo ou, em uso adaptado "o puro suco" de algo.


End file.
